<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the breakfast club by ImJustPassingThrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686825">the breakfast club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough'>ImJustPassingThrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Breakfast Club References, Bullying, Dancing, Detention, Drug Use, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985), M/M, Sexual Tension, Song: We Are Not Alone, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Underage Smoking, teenagers being teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Mr. Sander,</p><p>We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.</p><p>You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a prince, a flirt and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.</p><p>We were brainwashed...</p><p> </p><p>Needs to be said: This is my work, but it was first posted on Wattpad, and now I've moved it here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>... And these children that you spit on,</em><br/>
<em>as they try to change their worlds</em><br/>
<em>are immune to your consultations.</em><br/>
<em>They're quite aware of what they're going through...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>- <b>DAVID BOWIE</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Saturday, June 13, 2020.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shermer High School, Shermer, Florida.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>60062.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Sander,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a prince, a flirt and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We were brainwashed...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. saturday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A red car pulled up in front of the high school, Shermer.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you can't get us out of this..." Whined Roman Royals, the Prom King. He fixed the collar of his red and white jacket that was over his white shirt that had a golden crown pinned to his chest. A red back pack on his chest. He fixed his gelled and styled hair. The prince.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything!" Roman defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make it up to you." Romans father, Alex, said, but Roman still frowned. "Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective." He assured.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! If that was me, you'd kill me!" Whined a nasally voice from the back seat, Remus Royals, Romans twin. He crossed his arms that's crunched together due to his black leather jacket that covered his dark green shirt with a silver crown pin on. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, missing the dark purple eye shadow around his eyes, and fixed his hair that had a gray streak in. He fixed the moustache he was growing. The flirt.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed, "no, you was caught in the janitors closet having fun with that Virgul kid."</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil." Grumbled Remus, to quiet for anyone to hear and looked down at the green back pack.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, his youngest son was helpless in his eyes, "have a good day."</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes and got out of the car, followed by Remus, the two walking up the school front steps.</p><p> </p><p>Logan got there next, in a dark blue car with his mother, Lucy and little sister, Claire.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" Lucy questioned, a slight cynical edge to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Last..." Logan replied, head down. He fiddled with his dark blue tie and pushed up his black, square glasses, bringing his beige jacket closer to him. The brain.</p><p> </p><p>"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." Lucy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Logan frowned, "Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Well mister you figure out a way to study!" Snapped Lucy, making Logan frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Cried Claire, annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>Logan glared at the two under his lashes, until his mother shouted, "well go!" Logan got out of the car, bag in hand and walked towards the school.</p><p> </p><p>Patton arrived soon after in his light blue car, tugging his gray and blue jacket with lots of patches on it, closer, covering his pale blue shirt, holding another gray jacket and looked up under round glasses. The athlete.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I screwed around," Patton's father, Adam, assured, "guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Mom already reemed me, alright?" Patton sighed, thinking of how his Mother, Alice, had already scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing how Patton sighed, made Adam angry at his son dismissive nature. "You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?" Hissed Adam, "now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton held back an eye roll and got out of the car with his sports bag, going up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil arrived next with a purple ripped shirt, his black and purple patched jacket, with a black coat over him, and ripped jeans, dyed purple hair and black eyeshadow - though that's covered with sunglasses. His nails were black and had fingerless gloves on, with multiple bands on his wrist. The criminal. He walked to school that day, like the day before that and the day before that, walking across the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>A yellow car came towards him, but he didn't stop walking, making the car slam on its breaks directly in front of him. But, Virgil didn't look up and instead just went up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the yellow car stepped Janus. He wore a yellow button up and a long black trench coat and black bowler hat, with yellow gloves. The basket-case. He stepped forward to look in the car's front window and the car drove away, so he pulled his hat over one side of his face to hide the discoloration of skin and eye pigment and went up the stairs into the school.</p><p> </p><p>It's the library they were all told to go to - specifically room 60062<em>, </em>with a total of six tables in two rows of three.</p><p> </p><p>Roman's sitting at the front table already, with Remus on the back table, both to the left.</p><p> </p><p>Logan came in and sat at the table behind Roman and in front of Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Patton walked in and pointed at the chair next to Roman at the front table in a silent question, making Roman shrug, and so he sat there.</p><p> </p><p>In walked Virgil, touching everything on the checkout desk, knocking over a few books and papers, fingering the keyboard and took a few things in the process, such as hall passes, looking up, he saw Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked and winked, making Virgil grin a devilishly sexy, yet still intimidating grin to the handsome flirt. He walked over to where Logan was sitting and pointed to the table on the opposite side of the Library. Logan tensed and reluctantly got up and moving to the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sat at the table where Logan was just at and put his feet up on the desk, taking off his sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Janus walked in. He walked all the way around the library and sat in the back corner table, just behind Logan, not facing the front but the right. Patton and Roman looked at each other and chuckle quietly, while Logan looked at him in confusion and then turned away.</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open and in walked a teacher, holding a stack of papers in his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a blue blazer with what looked like shoulder pads, with a dark blue stripped undershirt on, with a patterned tie and dark blue pants, with his brunette hair pushed back and square glasses in his pocket - Mr Thomas Sanders, himself.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to the six kids in detention and began to address the group with such disrespect it makes you wonder how he ever got the job in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. seven-oh-six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well... well... Here we are." Mr. Sanders said, standing in front of the students, "I want to congratulate you for being on time."</p><p> </p><p>Roman slowly raised his hand, "excuse me, sir?" He asked, making Mr. Sanders look at him in boredom, "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but, um," he looked down, "I don't think Remus and I belong in here."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders looked down at his watch, not replying to Roman who looked down defeated, "it is now seven-oh-six." Logan looked down at his watch and set the time to the same time as Mr Sanders said.</p><p> </p><p>"You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." Mr. Sanders continued.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil threw his head back and collected spit in his mouth with a gross snorting noise, making Roman turn around, and he spat the saliva into the air and caught the spit in his mouth again. Roman gasped in disgust and looked forward, looking like he was going to gag, while Remus watched with a smirk and clapped his hands quietly, which earned a cocky wink from Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"And you may not talk." Mr. Sanders said, pointing to Roman, "you will not move from these seats." He then pointed to Logan who moved his bag up slightly was going to move, but then stopped. He glanced up at Virgil and pointed at him, "and you..." he walked over and pushed Virgil's feet down from the table, harshly, "will not sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glared ever so slightly, wondering why the suit Mr. Sanders was wearing seemed so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today." Mr. Sander said, walking over to Janus, "we are going to write an essay," he set down a sheet of paper in front of Janus, whose head shot up in shock, "of no less than a thousand words - describing to me who you think you are." He set one in front of Remus then Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a test?" Asked Remus, making Virgil grumble in agreement of the question.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders passed out papers and pencils and took no notice of Remus or Virgil. "And when I say essay... I mean essay." Virgil rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the desk again, as Remus rested his chin on the dorsal side of his hand, with a seductive smirk. "I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Black?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked to his leather, finger-less gloved hand, wiggling his fingers and said, "crystal..." Who was that singer who wore a yellow suit and stripped yellow and white shirt?</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even," Mr. Sanders looked up in thought, "decide whether or not you care to return."</p><p> </p><p>Logan raised his hand and then stood, shuffling nervously. "Uh, you know, I can answer that right now sir... that'd be 'no', no for me. 'Cause—"</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down Crofters..." Mr. Sanders said, an indifferent look on his face. Virgil smirked, so many jokes about that name he could make.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you sir..." Logan said hesitantly, then sat down again, head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>"My office," he pointed to the left and out the hall, "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." He looked at them all. "Any questions?" Mr. Sanders asked, making Patton shake his head and Roman look down.</p><p> </p><p>He went to leave but Virgil, had a eureka moment and put his hand up, "yeah, I got a question." He had remembered the singer.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas Sanders stopped and looked at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Did David Bowie know you raided his wardrobe after he passed?" Virgil asked with a smirk, not that he was making fun of the singer, in anything he respected the guy. Doesn't mean the guy had a weird fashion sense.</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled lightly and Roman looked down trying to keep from laughing, Remus chuckled, while Logan covered his mouth, even Janus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Black, next Saturday." Mr. Sanders said, making Virgil's smirk fall, "don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." He said, making a rock-n-roll sigh and left.</p><p> </p><p>"That man... is an absolute nut-job." Virgil said, glancing to Remus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. boyfriend/boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone tried to get comfortable, with Patton undoing his jacket, Roman setting his bag down, Logan fiddling with his pen and Virgil leaning back, with Remus letting his jacket slide down his shoulders slightly.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud snapping sound coming from the back of the classroom, and Logan turned to find out where the noise was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was sat there, back to them all with one of his gloves off, biting his nails harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's eyes widen as he turned to look. Then Patton and Roman followed the noise and Remus glanced up. Everyone stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>Janus felt eyes staring at him and looked up, seeing them staring at him and stopped for only a second and then went back to biting his nail, with a loud snap.</p><p> </p><p>"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Virgil said sarcastically, making Janus spit part of his nail at Virgil, but it fell short and missed him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen you before, you know." Virgil continued and pointed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>There was a quiet creak from outside the hall and Roman looked out, only to see Mr. Sanders look out from his office.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do I think I am?" Logan asked himself quietly, making Virgil and Remus look over, "who are you? Who are you?" He chewed the top of his retractable pen, accidentally attaching the pen to his bottom lip and putting the top under his upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a walrus..." Logan said to himself quietly the detention already making him loopy, Patton heard Logan and giggled, he loved that song! Logan looked over at the noise and saw Patton with a small smile on his lips, looking at him and Virgil and Remus, who looked at him in utter confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Logan laughed and took the pen out of his mouth, red and embarrassed and looked down, going to take of his jacket as was Virgil, at the same time. They both noticed and Virgil glared, so Logan stopped removing his jacket, while Virgil took his all the way off, revealing his black and purple jacket under it, staring at Logan. Logan rubbed his hands together and pretended to be cold and pulled his jacket back on. He hesitantly turned and looks at Virgil who was still staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the shits, huh?" Logan said hesitantly, the swear coming out all weird as it didn't fit him at all.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's glare hardened and Logan uttered an uncomfortable laugh, spinning back to face the front.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned away and crumpled up his essay paper. He looked around the room when finally he noticed Roman, Remus twin. God, he hates Roman.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his paper and smirked, sending a smirk at Remus and threw the ball of paper at Roman. It missed sadly, and went over Roman's head, making Virgil slouch.</p><p> </p><p>Patton and Roman acknowledged it but ignored Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes and started to sing, loudly. It was just some musical part of a song, specifically from Heather the Musical, making Remus join in quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Roman shook his head, "I can't believe this is really happening to me..."</p><p> </p><p>Remus heard his brother and slammed his head on the desk, and Virgil abruptly stopped singing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" He asked loudly, looking at everyone, making Remus snort.</p><p> </p><p>"Please..." Roman said in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"If you gotta go, you gotta go!" Remus said from behind Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, "true! Very true!" He reaches down and unzipped his fly.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Virgil, and Roman grimaced. "Oh my God!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're not urinating in here Black!" Patton scolded, "you put that away right now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Virgil said, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You whip it out and you're in so much trouble before the first drop hits the floor!" Patton scolded loudly, Dad mode turned on.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil gasped mockingly, then smirked, "you're pretty sexy when you get angry," Patton frowned as Virgil growled seductively, "grrr!" He turns to Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, homeboy." Logan looked up and pointed at himself with his pen.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you go close that door?" Virgil asked gesturing to the door with his head, "we'll have some fun with the prom king and Remus." Virgil looked at Remus with a smirk, but Remus frowned slightly at that. Of course Virgil liked Roman more, who wouldn't?</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowned seeing the look on Remus face and Roman turned and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>Patton turned around again, "if I lose my temper, you're totalled!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked over and asked sarcastically, "totally?"</p><p> </p><p>"Totally!"</p><p> </p><p>Roman glared, "why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!"</p><p> </p><p>"Really," groaned Patton as he and Roman turned around, "buttface..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well hey Sporto!" Virgil glared, "what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, excuse me, fellas?" Logan spoke up nervously, "I think we should just write our papers."</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked to Logan regretfully and looked to Virgil with a harsh glare a father would give his son. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass... so knock it off!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, mockingly registering pain in his face, "it's a free country..."</p><p> </p><p>Roman held Patton's arm, "he's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him."</p><p> </p><p>"Princey..." Roman looked over after a second as he realised he was talking to him, "you couldn't ignore me if you tried!" Virgil smirked, cockily. Roman rolled his eyes and turned around again.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Virgil started, and Janus watched, "so!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil leaned over the desk and asked Roman and Patton, "are you guys like boyfriend/boyfriend?" Janus and Logan stared at the two at the front intensely, now interested.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Steady dates?"</p><p> </p><p>Tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Lo-vers?"</p><p> </p><p>Frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip him the hot... beef... injection?" Virgil smirked, making Remus smile lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Patton and Roman glared quickly turned to face Virgil, both furious and red.</p><p> </p><p>"GO TO HELL!" Roman screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Patton screamed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Well that answered Janus' and Logan's silent question to if they were dating.</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders, who was looking through paper work in his office, looked up hearing the yelling and yelled back, "hey! What's going on in there?" Yet was met with silence. He looked to his work and mumbled, "smug little pricks."</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other, then Roman looked down at his desk and Patton turned away from Virgil muttering, "scumbag."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. social clubs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stood up and walked over to the railing, sitting on it. "What do you say we close that door?" He asked the group, "we can't have any kind of party with Sanders checking us out every few seconds."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open..." Logan mumbled, the same time Remus shouted a "hell yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Virgil asked, staring at Logan, but threw a smile at Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"So why don't you just shut up," Patton glared, "there's five other people in here you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a... a wrestler." Virgil smirked, sarcasm oozing from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Roman asked, squinting in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Really..." Patton sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Black... you don't even count." Roman said harshly, making Virgil's smirk fall to a neutral line. "I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil would never admit it, but he was upset, he paused for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat, not let his emotions out. Remus gawked at his brother and slammed his hand on the table, making every turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>Remus glared, "watch what you say Romano, it might come back to bite you on the ass!" Virgil noticed everyone staring at the twin in green and he sent a gentle, and thankful smile to Remus. Remus saw this and subtly nodded, both his and Virgil's stomachs doing flips. Nobody had ever stood up for Virgil like that and nobody ever smiled at Remus like that.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil realised he was quiet for too long and said, "well... I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He said, looking at Patton.</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Patton look at each other and began laughing at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe the prep club too!" Virgil continued, now looking at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"Student council..." Remus spoke up from the back.</p><p> </p><p>"No, they wouldn't take you." Patton said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hurt." Virgil said, hand over heart.</p><p> </p><p>"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned to Remus, who rolled his eyes, "oh, this should be stunning..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's 'cause you're afraid."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, God! You ritchies are so smart, that's <em>exactly </em>why I'm not heavy in activities!" Virgil said in mock enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a big coward." Roman continued.</p><p> </p><p>Logan watched and quietly said to nobody but himself really, "I'm in the math club..."</p><p> </p><p>"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." Roman explained with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes... now would it?" Virgil asked, in pretend thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you wouldn't know... you don't even know any of us." Roman remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." Virgil retaliated.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked up at that, "hey let's watch the mouth, huh kiddo?" The nickname made Virgil scoff.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in the physics club too..." Logan muttered to himself, making Patton turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>"S'cuse me a sec..." Virgil said to Roman, then looked up to Logan, "what are you babbling about?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan blushed lightly, noticing the attention was all on him, "well, what I said was-" he held up a finger for each thing, "I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club- physics club." He stuttered, swallowing nervously. Usually the boy never showed emotion, but with Virgil he was slightly scared.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded and turned to Roman, "hey... doutei... do you belong to the physics club?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Patton frowned, "doutei?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan leaned over, "it's Japanese for male virgin." Patton nodded and smiled in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>"That's an academic club..." Roman replied.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Roman shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"So... academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Laughed Roman, as if it was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"What difference does it make? I'm in the Spanish Club, you know that Ro." Remus scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but to dorks like him," Virgil pointed at Logan, "and babes like him," he pointed to Remus now a light blush on his cheeks because he's heard Remus talk in Spanish and it's sexy, "they are." Roman looked to him as Virgil asked Logan and Remus, "what do you guys do in your club?"</p><p> </p><p>"Talk shit in Spanish." Smirked Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"See? That's a social club." Virgil said, gesturing to Remus and then looked to Logan to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics... about properties of physics-" Logan explained, stumbling over his sentence in fear Virgil would punch him.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's sorta social!" He pointed to the left and right, "demented and sad, but social. Right?" He looked to Roman who looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation." Logan said, making Virgil look up, "I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."</p><p> </p><p>Remus and Virgil looked interested at that. "You load up, you party..." Remus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no, we get dressed up... I mean, but, we don't... we don't get high." Logan flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Only burners like you get high..." scoffed Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes." Logan said, "so I had to borrow my dad's." Nobody was really listening to Logan anymore besides Patton who was genuinely interested.</p><p> </p><p>"It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent - my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... he got high once and you know." Janus held up a yellow gloved hand and made a finger gun, pretending to shoot at him. "He started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kind of like, you know 'Twilight Zone'." Logan finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like you..." Roman laughed mockingly at Virgil, but Remus had also said the same thing with a teasing tone that meant no harm.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked over to the office remembering Mr Sanders, and frowned in worry, "look, you guys keep up your talking and Sander's gonna come right in here... I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you guys..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite..." Virgil said, with a moan of fake agony, "missing a whole wrestling meet!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton glared, "well you wouldn't know anything about it, bonehead! You never competed in your whole life!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know..." Virgil said with a mock whimper, "I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with big plastic masks."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh... You'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Patton rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but I do!" Virgil defended.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna be just-" he pointed at Patton, "like-" he pointed again, "you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked to Patton interested, "you wear tights?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton blushed, "no I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform..."</p><p> </p><p>"Tights...?" Logan questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Patton said, now defensive and Janus smirked, scribbling on the table.</p><p> </p><p>They went quiet as they heard Sanders moving around out in the hall so Virgil quickly rushed and sat in the chair between Roman and Patton. He folded his hands on the table. Remus frowned, wishing Virgil moved to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders went back to his office then out, down the hall, making Virgil laugh and get up. He walked towards the double doors that separate the library from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business." Logan called out.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned and pointed at Logan and said in a stern voice, mocking Sanders, "young man have you finished your paper?" Virgil turned back around and went to the door. He looked around cautiously and began fiddling with the hinges.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Black, don't screw around!" Logan called out in worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful!" Remus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Drop dead, I hope!" Roman mumbled making Remus glare.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Thomas stood over the water fountain getting a drink. He stood up and checked the way he looked in a mirror. He fixed his hair quickly and straightened his tie.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded, "alright!" He walked off.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked up again, to see Virgil still messing with the door to the library. "Black, that's, that's school property there... you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." But Virgil ignored him and now he was finished began walking away.</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as the door slowly closed and slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil ran back to his seat and handed the screw to Remus, "hide it for me, Re." He smirked then his eyes went wide at the nickname, "-mus! Remus!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Patton scolded as Remus took the screw.</p><p> </p><p>"You should really fix that." Logan spoke up and Remus shoved it his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I a genius?" Virgil smirked and sat in his original seat.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're an asshole!" Roman replied.</p><p> </p><p>"What a funny guy!" Virgil smirked, sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Fix the door Black!" Patton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone just shhh!" Virgil yelled back, lowering his hands.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders walked back to his office, clicking his fingers and stopped, listening to them through the closed door.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" Thomas heard Virgil yell.</p><p> </p><p>Then he heard Patton yelled, "no! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" He heard Virgil scream.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked up as they all heard Sanders yell, "god damnit!"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders slammed the door open and stormed in.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. detentions again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why is that door closed?" Mr. Sanders asked, standing in front of the students.</p><p> </p><p>They said nothing and just stared at Sanders.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that door closed?" Thomas yelled, still pointing to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?" Virgil asked, his hands cupped together on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked at Roman and yelled, "why?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil tensed ever so slightly as Roman shook his head and with a shrug said, "we were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to." Virgil relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders looked around and looked at Virgil, annoyed, "who closed that door?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think a screw fell out of it..." Virgil said, with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"It just closed, sir..." Patton said, respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked around the room and his eyes landed on Janus in the back and asked, "who?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus let out a squeaky hiss and slammed his face onto the table, hiding under his bowler hat.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't talk, sir..." Remus said, making Virgil nod.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders moved to Virgil, "give me that screw..."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have it."</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Sanders glared.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have it..." Virgil said, shrugging, "screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place."</p><p> </p><p>"Give it to me, Virgil."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Roman asked turning around to face Sanders, defending Virgil. Yes, the boy broke the door but, he didn't have it, Remus did.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it, young man!" Thomas snapped pointing to Roman and walking away to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowned in confusion but Roman rolled his eyes, looking at Remus, which made Virgil turn around to see a relieved twin in green. He turned to the twin in red in understanding. It wasn't really for him, it was for Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Janus lifted his hat up when he heard banging from the door and watched.</p><p> </p><p>The group watched as Sanders swung the door open and tried to hold the heavy door open by putting a folding chair in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>"The door's way too heavy, sir." Virgil warned, but he didn't listen.</p><p> </p><p>He placed the chair in front of it, held it open for a second, on hand in his hip, then let go placing the other hand on his hip. The door slammed shut despite the chair, the door being too heavy, shutting Thomas out.</p><p> </p><p>"God damn it!"</p><p> </p><p>They smirked and quietly laughed, covering their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders opened the door again and walked back in, making everyone's faces go neutral.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas pointed to Patton, "Patton Hart..." Patton tensed, "get up here. Come on, front and centre, let's go." He clicked his fingers three times and Patton sighed, getting up and walked over to Sanders.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how come Patton gets to get up?" Virgil asked, "if he gets up, we'll all get up!" He waved his hand slightly and Remus joined.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be anarchy!" Remus agreed, throwing his arms up.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas and Patton were now attempting to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now, watch the magazines." Thomas grumbled, as Patton backed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"It's out of my hands..." Virgil sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They got it into the doorway, but it blocked the entire entry. Patton tried to get back through but slipped, knocking magazines down to the floor and Thomas backed up.</p><p> </p><p>"That's very clever sir," Virgil said sarcastically, "but what if there's a fire?" He asked, "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Virgil said with an eyebrow raise. Even Roman couldn't deny, that was impressive.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas thought about it for less then a second and turned to Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, what are you doing with this?" Thomas asked, making Patton stare in confusion as Thomas clicked his fingers, "get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you?" He said as if it was Patton's idea and fault, "come on!"</p><p> </p><p>"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library?" Logan said, pointing at them with his middle and index fingers and Virgil glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Show Timothy some respect!" Virgil smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Patton and Thomas went back into the main section of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas hit Patton in his shoulder, "let's go... go! Get back into your seat."</p><p> </p><p>Patton sat down in his seat again.</p><p> </p><p>"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!" Thomas said, staring at Patton who looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas attention then turned to Virgil, "you're not fooling anybody, Black! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Thomas turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glared at the table and said under his breath, "ea my sho ts..."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas stopped and turned in his tracks and faced Virgil again as Remus tensed up, "what was that?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up and said loudly, "eat. My. Shorts!"</p><p> </p><p>"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" Thomas said, pointing at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Christ..." Sighed Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"You just bought one more right there!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that," Virgil snapped, leaning up, "beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled," Thomas yelled, his index and pinkie finger pointing at Virgil, "we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!" He pointed to the floor as Virgil crossed his arms, "are you through?!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil hesitated, he had two options come here for Saturdays galore, or stay home. All he had to stay home was shut up... but... He'd be at home. "No!" Virgil yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing society a favour!"</p><p> </p><p>"So?!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's another one, right now!" Thomas yelled, "I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step!" He warned. "You want another one?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"You got it!" Thomas yelled, "you got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cut it out!" Remus yelled in worry, making Virgil turn to him. Remus mouthed, 'stop' his eyes full of worry.</p><p> </p><p>"You through?" Thomas asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even close, bud!" Virgil growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! You got one more, right there!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus' eyes widened, "Virgil! Shut the fuck up!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's one for you too, Royals!" Thomas shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off!" Remus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"You have one more!"</p><p> </p><p>Romans eyes widened as Remus yelled, "so?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You got another one, right there!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really think I give a shit?" Virgil snarled, making Remus smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Another! Both of you!" The two glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You through?" Thomas asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stayed quiet, but Remus wasn't done.</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"And that's another!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who gives a fuck?!" Remus questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep this up and you'll be joining Black each night!"</p><p> </p><p>"And seeing your ugly mug!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's another!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned to Remus, "shut the fuck up!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's another Black!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched wondering how long this would go on for, getting slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Remus glared, "you c-" Virgil's hand covered Remus mouth suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"How many is that?" Virgil asked sarcastically, "because to me it's seems-" Virgil was also cut off by Remus covering his mouth. The two looked at each other, as Logan began speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"That's eight for Black including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Sanders here whether David Bowie knew that he raided his closet. And that's seven for Royals."</p><p> </p><p>"Now it's nine and eight!" He turned to Logan, "you stay out of it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, sir, it's eight and seven!" Logan corrected.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Peewee!" He turned to the two teens that were covering each other's mouths, "you're mine Black, Royals... for two months and over, I gotcha! I gotcha!"</p><p> </p><p>"What can we say?" Remus glared.</p><p> </p><p>"We're thrilled!" Virgil snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe." Thomas said, "you know something, Black? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people." Virgil glared and Thomas turned to Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"And you might want to learn a little self-respect, instead of giving your body to men like Black. You might be better off." Thomas said, making Remus glare.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked to everyone, "alright, that's it I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here-" Virgil mimed Mr. Sanders at the very end mockingly, "I'm cracking</p><p>skulls!"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas leaves and closes the door as Virgil and Remus scream out together as the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>FUCK YOU!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lavatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a clock on the wall, it was large and bright, a black clock arm spun around.</p><p> </p><p>It read quarter to eight.</p><p> </p><p>Remus moved and sat next to Virgil, who lit his shoe on fire and lifted it up to a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it on fire. He took a puff, watching the shoe burn, then held out his cigarette to Remus who smiled thankfully and shook his head. Remus would never admit it, but he's never smoked cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p>Roman rested his chin on the palm of his hand, then it slipped moving up to his temple, stretching his eyelid, day dreaming about the quiet boy at the back of the class. He would never admit it out loud, especially with his status, but he found the boy to be quite cute. Weird, but cute.</p><p> </p><p>Logan subtly watched Patton and thinking some not so nice thoughts about Hart's body and a bed. He crossed his legs and subtly took off his jacket, placing it over his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Patton sighed looking down, playing with his jacket bored, pulling in the strings roughly, scrunching up the hood.</p><p> </p><p>Janus pulled a loose piece of thread from he his jacket and began pulling it around his now un-gloved finger, cutting off blood circulation and making it turn purple.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil still stared at his burning shoe, but Remus put the flames out with a smack so the fire didn't get out of hand. He kicked up his feet and brought out a nail file and began filing his nails. Virgil watched him in hidden fascination.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil watched and began playing air guitar, and Remus smirked, joining in and playing air drums.</p><p> </p><p>Janus began drawing on the desk with a few black fine liners. It was all line, of a river and a bridge, with a few trees and a sky and clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Patton made a paper triangle football, drawing a dog face on it and flicking the piece of paper. Patton silently cheered for himself, making himself dainty and then tough and neutral and- yeah, he gently dropped his hand on the table and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Roman took out his compact mirror and fixed the powered and foundation he wore, secretly glancing at Janus, daydreaming about taking the male on a date.</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked away from Patton down to his sheet of paper, then took out his pen and began writing a rap, or poetry. To be fair it could be either in Logan's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Janus smirked and took his hat off, ruffling his hands through his hair, letting dandruff fall from his scalp onto his picture like snow, feeling proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>The room was hot and Logan soon felt himself dropping his pen on the desk, Virgil moved onto the desk and Remus soon followed. Janus felt himself slumping, Roman's head slowing sliding down his arm and Patton sunk in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders walked in a while later and froze.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was laying on the table, with Remus in his arms, the two asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Roman's head was resting on his right arm, that was on the table, also asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Patton's head was resting on his shoulder and had slid down in his seat, asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Logan's head was on his backpack, as if it was a pillow, his hand on the back of his neck and leg on the desk, asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was sat, slumped in his chair, head hanging low and his hat covering his face, asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up!" Thomas yelled, but nobody budged, but now were awake. He waited for a second and nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Who has to go to the lavatory?" He tried again.</p><p> </p><p>Simultaneously, all six hands shot up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. switchblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's now 10:22.</p><p> </p><p>Logan was leaning against a wooden pillar, watching Virgil who was sat on a desk, a book in hand. Remus leaned next to him, tapping his heel against the back. Patton was stretching his legs on the railing, while Roman was doodling on his piece of paper. Janus watched them silently.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil began ripping out pages from the book, tossing them around.</p><p> </p><p>"That's real intelligent." Patton sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right..." Virgil mocked, "it's wrong to destroy literature..." He tore out another page. "It's such fun to read..." he said, "and-" Virgil paused, looking for the name of the author, flipping the destroyed book around, "Molet really pumps my nads!" He said, sarcastically, mispronouncing the name by accident.</p><p> </p><p>"Mol-yare." Remus and Roman said together, the one in green flirty and Virgil flushed. God he probably seemed stupid to Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"I love his work." Logan mumbled quietly, making Patton turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never read his work..." Patton said, kicking his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glared and tossed the rest of the pages at Logan, then picked up the card catalogue drawer and began taking out the cards, placing them in the wrong place. "Big deal..." Scoffed Virgil, "nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy..."</p><p> </p><p>"Speak for yourself..." Patton glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Virgil glared.</p><p> </p><p>Patton turned to Logan at first, but then turned to Roman to keep up his image, "hey, you grounded tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman shrugged, "I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off."</p><p> </p><p>Remus scoffed, "lucky you."</p><p> </p><p>"Big party at Joan's, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild." Patton explained, trying to make the party sound more interesting then it should be.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, can you go?" Patton asked, glancing over at Virgil to make sure he was watching, but he wasn't watching them but instead Remus in hidden worry.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it..." Roman responded.</p><p> </p><p>"How come?" Patton asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute..." He waved his hand, "divorce..."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked between the twins and asked, "who do you like better?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Roman asked, caught of guard.</p><p> </p><p>"You like your old man better than your mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're both strict." Roman said, as if that answered everything.</p><p> </p><p>Remus scoffed and mumbled, "they're lethal to me and screwed..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." Virgil clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled, "neither. I'd go live with Remus. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me... it's like they use me just to get back at each other."</p><p> </p><p>Remus rolled his eyes and looked to Virgil, with a sad look that made Virgil squint in confusion. He got Remus' parents weren't a fan of the green dressed male, but surely not hatred?... Right?</p><p> </p><p>Janus who was listening rolled his eyes and laughed a loud, sarcastic, "ha!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to him in shock. Janus grinned and blew hair out of his teary, red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Roman who felt angry at this, but also proud of the boy, smiled lightly, he had a nice voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Remus shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just feeling sorry for yourself..." Roman scoffed, defending the basket-case. Dang... Did he really like this boy so much?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Remus mumbled, and Virgil nudged him giving him a soft look.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw... you're breaking my heart..." Roman said sarcastically, looking at his twin.</p><p> </p><p>"Sporto." Virgil said moving on from the topic for Remus' sake, throwing the cards down.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Patton asked, looking at Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil jumped down from the desk and went to Patton, "you get along with your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton stayed silent, thinking and then said, "well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Virgil jumped over the railing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an idiot anyway..." Virgil remarked as the twins smirked, "but if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned and walked away from him, and Patton glared, and followed. He pushed Virgil's shoulder, making the criminal pause, then look to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know something, man... if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Patton threatened, very out of character for his liking, but Virgil was getting on his last nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, then pointed his middle finger to the floor, "can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" He asked, flipping his hand around, so he was now giving Patton the bird.</p><p> </p><p>Logan tensed and went over, putting a hand on each of the guy's shoulders to defuse the tension, "hey fellas, I mean-" Virgil shoved Logan's hand off his shoulder and Patton gently removed Logan's hand and slid around him, giving the brain a gentle smile. "-I don't like my parents either, I don't... I don't get along with them..." Logan began stuttering again under the glare of Virgil, "their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed, "dork..."</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed at the name, "yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Virgil patted Logan's shoulder, shoving him on the desk and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's a problem!" Logan said, sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned to him, "look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes." He gestured to Logan's tie and black shirt, "but face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Remus giggled at the insult.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Patton asked with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm being honest, asshole!" Virgil defended, "I would expect you, to know the difference."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, he's gotta name!" Patton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil scoffed, "then what is it? Do enlighten me!"</p><p> </p><p>"His name's Logan!" Patton responded.</p><p> </p><p>Logan flushed, "you know my name...?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton blushed and nodded slightly, "well yeah... you're in all those clubs, your in the mathletes as well, bringing home every trophy."</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled, "y-yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked to Logan, breaking whatever Patton and Logan shared, "my condolences..." He walked away and to the front of the desks.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glances up at Remus then to Roman, he knew Romans name, but he wasn't about to give his, "what's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"Roman."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil could finally make fun of the name and so, scrunched you his face, "Row-Man?"</p><p> </p><p>"Roman... It's a family name!" Roman defended.</p><p> </p><p>"Nooo... It's a fat boy's name!" Virgil insulted, making Remus squirm in his seat. If that's what he thought of Roman, what of him?</p><p> </p><p>"Well thank you." Roman said, sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome." Virgil responded not missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not fat!" Roman yelled. He had made sure of that to keep his status.</p><p> </p><p>"Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density!" Virgil smirked. "You see, I'm not sure if you know this... but there are two kinds of fat people." Roman glared. "There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin, but they became fat... so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside." Virgil said, waving his hand around the teenager. "You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna impregnate a chick, you're gonna get stressed and then, uh..." He began to pull his hands out from his stomach and making some groaning noises, miming becoming fat.</p><p> </p><p>Roman glared and gave him the finger with his manicure finger nail.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Virgil said in fake thought, "such obscene finger gestures from such a pristine boy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that pristine!" Roman defended, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil bent down in front of Roman, "are you a virgin?" Roman said nothing, "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be..." Nobody said anything, "...a white weddin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just shut up?" Roman glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever kissed a girl on the mouth?" Virgil asked, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Kinda hard to since I'm gay." Roman responded, making Remus look up in shock. Yeah, Roman outed himself and nobody ever knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Boy then? Ever kissed a boy?" Virgil smirked not caring about his sexuality, Roman went silent again.</p><p> </p><p>"I got a question: Have you ever had a serious relationship?" Roman asked, glaring and that made Virgil silent, subtly glancing to Remus who was watching the two.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but have you ever been felt up? Up the shirt, around the-"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to puke?" Roman asked, feeling slightly sick.</p><p> </p><p>"In the boxers, no shirt-"</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him alone!" Patton shouted, making Virgil slowly stand up and look at the athlete.</p><p> </p><p>Patton walked forward, "I said leave him alone!"</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna make me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked up to Patton over the table and chair, as Remus moved next to Roman gently.</p><p> </p><p>"You and how many of your friends?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!" Patton said, glaring.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil weighed his options and went to hit him but Patton stopped him, wresting him and got Virgil down on the ground with a wrestling move. Everyone watched, but Virgil's ego was not bruised yet, but he didn't like the attention he was getting.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna get into to this with you man..." Virgil warned and Patton got up.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" He asked as Virgil got up.</p><p> </p><p>"'Cause I'd kill you..." Virgil said, serious, yet nonchalant, "it's real simple." He backed up, "I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." He said, now at the back of the class, in line with Janus.</p><p> </p><p>Patton glared and looked to the front, shaking his head, "liar..."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil brought out a switchblade, which opened with a click and swish, making everyone stare. How he got that into school, nobody knew, but everyone tensed. He stabbed the switchblade into a chair, not noticing Janus reach over and pull it out, swiping the blade and shoving it in his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to him... you don't look at him and you don't even think about him! You understand me?" Patton glared angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying to-" He looked over to Roman and frowned slightly, seeing Remus giving him a cold look and comforting Roman. So, what he said shocked everyone. Even more so since there was nothing but honesty in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Understand ya, Sporto."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. janitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was sat again, Roman and Patton at the front still and Janus was still in the back, with Logan in the middle desk. But now, Remus was in between Roman and Patton, messing with his twin, and Virgil was also at the front, in front of Logan, his feet on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>The Janitor walked in, wearing an all gray jumpsuit with the name 'Remy' on, and sunglasses, chewing some gum, pushing his cart up the ramp and walked into the office. His music was blaring, he had good taste non of them could deny, as it was from Grease. He grabbed the trash and walked out, spotting the brain and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan, how you doing?" He asked, tipping the trash into the bigger bin.</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"Your dad works here?" Virgil asked, making Logan flush even more embarrassed and Patton shot the bully a glare.</p><p> </p><p>No, Remy's not his dad, Remy's the first and only friend he made in High School - which is embarrassing even he could admit.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Remy?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Virgil asked again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure..."</p><p> </p><p>"How does one become a janitor?"</p><p> </p><p>Remy pulled down his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow, "you wanna be a janitor?"</p><p> </p><p>"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because," Virgil gestured to Patton, "Patton here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts..." Patton glared at Virgil again and looked to Remy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Remy asked, picking on the mocking tone Virgil had who was smirking, "you guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh?" Roman looked down and Remus tapped his fingers. "Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things..." Remy said as Janus began smirking. "I look through your letters, I look through your lockers..." Remy said, leaning back and jingling his keys. That got Virgil's and Remus' attention. Both had private stuff in their, things they didn't want others to know. Remus had condoms in there and love letters he had tried to send to Virgil, because despite what others think, Virgil's a regular. Sometimes it's not just sex. "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do... I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." Remy moved back to his cart, "the eye bit I kind of regret." He said, looking between Virgil and Remus, making them blush. Ah yes, when they was caught.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the clock, and then down at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" He said, beginning to push the cart down the ramp.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone groaned quietly, but Virgil smirked and let out a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Logan muttered a quiet, "shit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. whistling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman looked between Remus and Virgil silently and glanced at Remus again and whispered, "seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked at him and made a noise of recognition.</p><p> </p><p>Roman scoffed and looked to Virgil was on his second cigarette and then back at Remus and whispered, "him?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus sighed and whispered back, "he's nice at times... And, I've seen you and..." He glanced to Janus subtly and looked at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"That's different. I've never talked to him." Roman said quietly, in defence. It was embarrassing to like a guy he's known for not even eight hours... Heck, the guys said nothing, he doesn't even know the guys name.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked, "what about..." He glanced to Patton, then Logan.</p><p> </p><p>Roman grinned and nodded, "totally happening. I already ship it."</p><p> </p><p>"Same." Remus giggled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The time was now 11:30.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was in his desk, head in his arms, glancing at the white, styrofoam cup with four pencils stabbed in the side and one balancing it, but was still spinning.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the time and got up, throwing on his blazer and went out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil grew bored as he reached the end of his cigarette, moving back to his normal seat and began to whistle a marching tune. His hood now up.</p><p> </p><p>Logan joined in next, though not as good, the poor boy couldn't whistle to save his life and hid his head in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Roman joined next, tapping his pen on his palm to the beat.</p><p> </p><p>Patton was next, bobbing his head to the beat slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Remus soon joined as well, now back to his original seat, tapping his foot to the beat.</p><p> </p><p>Janus watched on silently for a moment before soon joining in as well, though a bit more reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders walked in silently and the whistling died down to silenced besides one.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow and whistled Beethoven's 5th.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter does deal with abusive parents, so you should be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." Sanders said.</p><p> </p><p>"Here?" Patton asked, the same time Logan asked, "why call us girls? They're the same as men, just a different gender..."</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Sanders said, ignoring Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Patton said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't care what you think, Hart!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, dick?" Thomas looked up at Virgil, anger in his eyes and Virgil held up an apologetic hand, "excuse me, Tom... Will milk be made available to us?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're extremely thirsty sir..." Patton added.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Roman added, backing Patton up.</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen him dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross." Patton nodded, making Roman glare slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stood, reaching over and pulling Remus up too, "relax, we'll get it." He could now apologise to Remus in private, without prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." Thomas said, making Virgil and Remus pause, "grab some wood there, bub!" The two slowly sat down, Virgil glancing at Remus in defeat. "What do you think, I was born yesterday?" He asked, making Remus mumble a small, "maybe."</p><p> </p><p>"That's another detention Royals! And you think I'm gonna have you two roaming these halls together?!" Snapped Sanders.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around and pointed at Roman, "you." Roman looked down, then subtly he gestured to Patton, but Thomas ignored it, instead pointing at Janus, "and you!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to Janus, who ignored him, eyes closed, but Thomas snapped his fingers, "hey!" Janus opened his eyes, "what's his name? Wake him! Wake him up!" Janus looked over. "Come on, on your feet mister! Let's go!" Janus got up, grabbing his bag, "this is no rest home!"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!" Thomas continued as Roman got up, secretly delighted in the student chosen.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Janus were walking down the hall silently, Roman staring secretly at Janus.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's your poison?" Roman asked then mentally cursed himself. Who says that anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Janus said nothing, instead just looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you drink?" Roman tried again, but Janus still said nothing. "Okay... Forget I asked..." Roman said, blushing in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Janus saw and tipped his hat back and said, "vodka."</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked over with a small smile, gosh that voice is heavenly. "Vodka?" He asked, "when do you drink vodka?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever." Janus said with a carefree look, raising his arms and dropping them again.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tons..." Janus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>It fell silent for a second, but this time Janus was staring at Roman, subtly checking the prince out.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you're here today?" Roman asked, but Janus didn't respond, "why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus stopped and abruptly turned to Roman, "why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I ditched to go shopping..." Roman said with a frown, "now I kinda realise how stupid that was of me."</p><p> </p><p>Janus smiled slightly, and wow, was it lovely, "yeah it was."</p><p> </p><p>"Roman." Smiled the prince, holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Janus hesitated to give his name, "Dee..." He lied, taking the hand and shook.</p><p> </p><p>The two continued their walk, the two smiling ever so slightly and glancing at each other.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Patton was leaning on the statue in the library, while Logan was sat on the railing, Virgil on a chair with a book on his lap and Remus on the desk. They all waited for their cokes.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton... You wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty..." Smirked Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"No thank you..." Patton responded, nearly gagging.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned to Remus, "how about you, hot-stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus humphed and turned away, making Virgil frown. Any other day Remus would've said yes to gross stuff like this.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think he rides a bike?" He asked, now looking at Patton.</p><p> </p><p>Patton rolled his eyes and turned away in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Patton... Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" Virgil asked, pointing to the book.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you just leave me alone?" Patton mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car... Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." Virgil smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I wish I was doing?" Patton sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, watch what you say, Logan here is a cherry." Virgil smirked, pointing to Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"A cherry?" Logan asked, not knowing the term and glanced to Remus for help.</p><p> </p><p>"A virgin." Remus replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I was at the dog shelter, getting a dog..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a cherry." Logan defended glancing to Patton who was still talking about dogs.</p><p> </p><p>"When have you ever gotten laid?" Virgil scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"I've laid, lots of times!" Logan responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Name one!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked down, "he lives in Canada, met him at Niagara Falls." Virgil rolled his eyes as Logan continued, "you wouldn't know him."</p><p> </p><p>"Ever laid anyone around here?" Virgil asked, but Logan put a finger to his lips and gestured to Patton who wasn't watching. Logan didn't need Patton knowing he was a virgin. "Oh, you and Patton, did it!" Virgil called out.</p><p> </p><p>Patton spun around, "what are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, nothing!" Logan flushed, looking to Virgil, "let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Patton called out, "drop what? What're you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Logan's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of fellas in the Niagra Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse." Virgil explained, nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan?!" Patton asked, hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not! I'm not!" He defended, "Black said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then what were you motioning to Patton for?" Virgil asked, gesturing to Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Lo."</p><p> </p><p>"He is lying!" Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you weren't motioning to Patton? You was motioning to Remus?" Virgil asked, hand clenching at the thought of Logan and Remus having sex.</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed a sarcastic, "ha! As if I'd ever fuck that dweeb!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan ignored Remus and looked to Patton, "you know he's lying, right?" He asked, desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you or were you not motioning to Patton?" Virgil asked again, not bringing Remus into the equation again and Patton frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it was only..." Logan paused and looked down, embarrassed, "was only because I didn't want him to know that I was a virgin, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil just stared at him in silent judgement and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry!" Logan said, looking down, but Patton just laughed with a friendly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." Logan said, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Logan, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business." Virgil responded with fake concern, and Remus held back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin..." Patton assured softly, placing his hand on Logan's knee, slightly sexually.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked from Logan to Patton in surprise and Remus nearly choked on his spit.</p><p> </p><p>"You do?" Logan asked softly and Patton smiled and nodded, gently.</p><p> </p><p>There was rustling from outside and everyone rushed to their sears in a hurry, but relaxed once they saw Janus and Roman walk in and set down the cokes.</p><p> </p><p>Roman day in his seat and Janus went to his</p><p> </p><p>Everybody had lunches now.</p><p> </p><p>Roman began to take out a small black box out of a small shopping bag.</p><p> </p><p>"What's in there?" Virgil asked, noting Remus was doing the same at the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess," Roman said, pausing for a second "where's your lunch?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked to Remus, "he's wearing it."</p><p> </p><p>"You're nauseating..." Roman spoke up as Remus couldn't hide the small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil grabbed a coke and tossed it over to Janus who caught it without even looking up and picked up another, sliding it to Remus.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to watching Roman set up a sushi platter, pouring soy sauce to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sushi..." Roman responding, as if it was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"Sushi?" Virgil questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." Roman responding seeing everyone's eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" Virgil grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I eat?" Roman scowled.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..." Virgil said in disgust, noticing Remus was having the same thing as Roman, "give it a try..."</p><p> </p><p>Patton grabbed his paper Recipe for Me bag, and took out three turkey and lettuce sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a carton of milk and went to put the bag down, but stopped noting the weight. He reached in the bag and pulled out a banana and then finally an apple, his coke set to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Janus opened his can of coke and it fizzed over, and so he loudly slurped it from his gloved fingers and then leaned down, slurping and linking it from the table.</p><p> </p><p>Patton opened an overstuffed sandwich and went to eat it but paused, noticing Roman watch in disgust and Virgil staring in disbelief and hunger.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your problem?" Patton asked, as some lettuce fell from the sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Janus opened his sandwich and grimaced, tossing the anaemic, red and green specked meat up. He didn't see it land on the sculpture above him, but heard it with a gross splat.</p><p> </p><p>He put three pixie stix on the table and opened them, then began to pour the sugar on the buttered pieces of bread, one of which was white the other brown, capturing some in his mouth as it fell. Logan and Roman turned back and watched him silently. Janus took a sip of the coke and swirled it in his mouth, continuing to pour the pixie stix's. Once finished, he shoved the three paper packaging in the coke can like straws and then puts Cap'n Crunch on the bread. Remus, Patton and Virgil looked up and watched in silent disgust. Janus crushed the sandwich together and loudly ate it, the chomping echoed around the room, as the others slowly turned to face the front.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned to Remus but stopped himself, the teen was still angry, so went over and sat by Logan, snatching the brown bag from the nerd and setting a coke in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What're we having?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess...?" Logan responded.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil reached in the bag and pulled out a blue thermos and set it on the table and pointed at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Milk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Soup."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil went in again and Logan reached to his bag, but Virgil slapped his hand with a loud thwack, that made Patton flinch. Virgil pulled out a juice box.</p><p> </p><p>"That's apple juice." Logan said, seeing Virgil stare.</p><p> </p><p>"I can read!" Virgil snarled, as Patton looked up after taking a bite from his sandwich, a piece of lettuce falling as he wiped his mouth</p><p> </p><p>"PB&amp;J with the crusts cut off... Well Logan, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Virgil asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Mr. Johnson..." Logan corrected, not getting the joke.</p><p> </p><p>Remus and Roman smiled, turning to each other and Patton frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Virgil stood up, "here's my impression of life at big Lo's house..."</p><p> </p><p>He moved to the middle of the room, getting everyone's attention and so Virgil began his act.</p><p> </p><p>He cupped the side of his mouth and shouted in a loud and friendly voice, "<b>son!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>Then replied in a kiddie voice, pushing his index fingers in his cheeks as dimples, "yeah Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"<b>How's your day, pal?</b>" He continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Great Dad, how's yours?" His voice kiddie again.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?</b>" He called, loudly, making an action for fishing as everyone smirked and smiled. Logan looked down and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!" Logan and Patton were frowning and glaring respectively and everyone chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>"Gee!" Patton's glare hardened.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Dear, isn't our son swell?</b>"</p><p> </p><p>Then Virgil turned and his voice went soft and motherly, "<em>yes Dear, isn't life swell?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He mimed the mother kissing father and then father kissing the mother and then suddenly, the father punching mother in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stopped smiling and chuckling, not so funny anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down annoyed and Patton glared, seeing Logan tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, what about your family?" Patton challenged.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, mine?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"That's real easy." Virgil got up again, moving to the middle again. He rubbed his face and made an exaggerated disgusted face, dragging it down, then pointed forward. His voice was deep, a hate filled glared on his face. Was he actually doing this? Telling this to people who didn't know him?</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, faggot, asshole, jerk!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his arms and said harshly, yet softer then the first voice, "<em>you forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil slammed his hand back to slap his invisible mother and yelled in a deep voice, "<b>shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>"What about you Dad?" He asked in his normal voice.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Fuck you!</b>" The deep voice said, fist raised.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Dad, what about you?" He asked, tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Fuck you!</b>" The 'dad' yelled, fist higher.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Dad, what about you?!" He yelled again, tears over his eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>FUCK YOU!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he reached out, and punches the air as if his father is punching him, and his head flies back as if he was punched.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared silently, Remus tense. That's why Virgil had no food. That's why he probably gets detentions a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious?" Logan asked shocked and Patton's mouth was wide open.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna come over sometime?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Roman said, tensed up and glaring slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowned, clear on his face and swallowed harshly, "you don't believe me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>"No?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did I stutter?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked to the front and rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn. "Do you believe this? Huh?" Roman swallowed and looked down, Remus covered his mouth, Patton stared in horror, Logan tensed and Janus gasped quietly. "It's about the size of a cigar... Do I stutter?" He mocked Roman, "you see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." He shoved his sleeve down as tears fell down his cheeks and smudged his eye shadow.</p><p> </p><p>He began walking away, "see I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He walked over to a map table and threw all the maps on the floor with a scream and yell. They all heard him mumbling, "five-fi-five t-th-thing... five things... f-five things-" though he didn't get further and climbed up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have said that!" Patton snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!" Roman defended as Patton moved to Logan in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at his food, his rice was untouched still... He looked up and got up with box and chopsticks going up there steps.</p><p> </p><p>"Try the naming five things to one method!" Logan called out to Remus, who looked at him confusion and so Logan co tinged, "five things you see, four you can touch, three you hear, two you can smell and one you can taste."</p><p> </p><p>"If that doesn't work?" Remus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Breathing. In for four, hold for seven and out for eight. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded and rushed up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil slammed his head into the railing, his legs dangling of the ledge, distressed. Since when did he trust people enough to tell them about his family life?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus sat next to Virgil, who looked up, chest heaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Name five things you can see." Remus demanded and Virgil, in no place to argue, complied.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, he eyes frantic, "uh, b-books, a d-desk... the clock, a ch-chair, uh... you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now, four things you can touch." Remus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... the c-carpet, the railing, my j-jacket..." He suddenly held Remus hand, "y-you."</p><p> </p><p>"Three things you can hear."</p><p> </p><p>He strained his hearing, "the c-clock, qu-quiet tapping f-from the others, y-you're breathing."</p><p> </p><p>"Two things you can smell."</p><p> </p><p>"O-old books..." He sniffed, coming closer to Remus, "your pickled c-cologne..."</p><p> </p><p>"One thing you can taste."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil licked his lips for something, anything, yet there was nothing and Remus could see the panic coming back and shoved some rice in his mouth. Chewing, Virgil's eyes widened, "u-uh... rice..." He said once he finished.</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded, "good."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a moment before Virgil spoke up, "I don't want, nor need your sympathy."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's a good thing I'm not here for that." Remus said, then they fell silent again, until there was a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil covered his stomach, god he was hungry and Remus could tell and handed over the rice, "just some plain flavour rice. No raw fish."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stayed and hesitantly took it, a small smile on his face, "thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome Virgil." Remus smiled, softly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil slowly ate the rice, failing at the chopsticks and so resorted to picking it up and eating, making Remus chuckle softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why was you ignoring me before?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remus sighed, "you was intimidating my brother. Yes, he's an ass, but only I can act that way to him. Not you." He said, sternly, "and I'm not letting him get away with how he treated you."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me." Virgil assured, shoving more rice in his mouth, "I'm sorry I upset you. I'll say sorry to him-"</p><p> </p><p>"Only after you two are no longer fighting... Then you can mean it too." Remus said, resting his head against the railing and giving Virgil a soft, lovesick look.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, his chest doing flips, "alright..."</p><p> </p><p>"Next time you're hungry Virgil, just ask me instead of flirting with me." Remus said, almost begging.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stared at Remus then nodded, "I will. I promise, Remus."</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked down, as Virgil ate, both of them in comfortable silence, listening as they heard Patton talking to Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what you here for?" Patton asked, eating the cookies now.</p><p> </p><p>Logan glanced at him, not willing to respond to that and asked, "what are you here for?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton rested his elbow on the table and looked down, uneasy. He could tell the truth.... But, it was really bad and felt all kinds of shame for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I'm here today..." In that minute he lied, "because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh," he thought, "Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."</p><p> </p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow, "falsehood." He said, calmly. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm calling you out on a lie. Why don't you tell me why you're here, really?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked down, "forget it." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Logan ate his sandwich quietly and looked to Patton, "so? You like dogs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Patton smiled, "and cats, but I'm allergic to cats."</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded, feeling calm around Patton, calm enough to be himself and go back to being the supposed emotionless robot.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you like?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>Logan thought, "stars, books, those kind of activities... I know it just adds to the fact I'm a nerd but-"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a bad thing. You get amazing grades, and I won't lie, stars sound interesting." Patton offered with a small smile, making Logan flush and smile.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil handed the box back to Remus, wiped his hand on his pants and held out his hand for Remus, "come on."</p><p> </p><p>Remus took his hand confused, "where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>He dragged Remus downstairs and Patton looked up, "you kiddos okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine Sporto!" Virgil responded with no malice in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil where—"</p><p> </p><p>"We're going on an adventure, my friend!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. halls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat at his desk, with an orange slice in his mouth. He grabbed his rainbow thermos and began pouring out the coffee into a small cup, but the top cane off and the coffee spilt over his desk, some paperwork and food. He jumped and took the orange peel out of his mouth, with his coffee covered hand and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his hand and got up, walking into the hallway, talking to himself and he put his blazer on.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee... Looks like they scrape it off the bottom of the Mississippi river. Everything's polluted, everything's polluted... The coffee." He mumbled, walking further and further away.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil, who was listening from behind the door, opened it and poked his head out. Once Sanders was out of sight, he came out, holding Remus hand still. He let go and gestured for the others and went off down the hall, in the opposite direction of Sanders.</p><p> </p><p>Remus followed, the Roman came out, then Patton, the Logan and then Janus.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sanders sighed, hands shoved in his pockets and head down, walking down the hallway in silence. He walked into the teachers lounge.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil and Remus were walking next to each other, with Logan and Patton walking together behind them and Janus and Roman walking together, behind all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know where Sanders went?" Remus asked, looking at Virgil, as they all rounded a corner.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked at him, "I don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Roman question from far behind.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't..." Virgil repeated and looked back to the group, a smirk on his face, "being bad feels pretty good, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's the point in going to Virgil's locker?" Logan asked, looking at Patton who kept glancing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Beats me..." Patton sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"This is so stupid... Why do you think- why are we risking getting caught?" Logan grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno..." Patton responded.</p><p> </p><p>"So then what are we doing?" Logan asked, glancing behind them as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Patton chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry..." Logan apologised.</p><p> </p><p>Patton tilted his head a small smile on his lips, "who said it was a bad thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked at Roman and whispered, not wanting anyone to hear him really, "what do you think this is?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea, some kind of adventure." Roman whispered back, a large smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Your eyes twinkle when you get excited." Janus smiled, making Roman blush.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice." Janus said, as they continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to Virgil's locker, with purple spray paint on which said: '<b>open this locker and you die!</b>' with purple spray paint falling from the slits of the ventilation. Then '<b>DICK!!!</b>' at the very bottom, the exclamation marks going on the next locker.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the locker, a makeshift guillotine fell chopping off the toe of a shoe, making Remus smirk and Roman jump.</p><p> </p><p>Patton grimaced, noticing how everything was thrown in, old wrapping paper and things stuck on the door, "slob!"</p><p> </p><p>"My maid's on vacation." Snarled Virgil, opening the top of his locker and pulling out a brown bag. He opened it, only to reveal another bag, he shoved the first bag in his locker, then took the item out, shoving the next bag in the locker, slamming it shut. It was a clear bag full of green herbs and a it stunk to high heaven, the thing was over powering for sure and it- Logan's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Drugs!" Logan yelled in shock, but not too loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Screw that Black... Put it back!" Patton scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shoved it in his pocket and walked off, followed by Remus who smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to be an adventure." Giggled Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"Drugs... The boy had marijuana!" Logan said, pointing to Virgil in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"That was marijuana..." Muttered Roman, looking to Janus in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Patton sighed, "come on..." There was nothing he could do and so followed the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked at Roman and Janus, who stood there with their mouths open.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you approve of this?" He asked, but Janus said nothing as Roman shrugged in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed and left, followed by Roman. Janus looked at Virgil's locker, stole the silver lock from it, since he hadn't - ironically - locked it.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Virgil said, as they walked down a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"You better be right, if Sanders cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" Patton glared, not wanting to be in more trouble then he already was.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd he say? Where're we going?" Logan asked the twins, as Virgil and Patton turned right, followed by Remus, them Logan, then Roman and then finally Janus.</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the hall and Virgil froze, staring down the left of the hallway, making the others stop and look.</p><p> </p><p>There Sanders was, walking down the hallway, so the others ran forward as Janus leaned on the yellow lockers. Thomas went down the same hallway, just on the opposite side and so they ran back the other way and past Janus who was casually leaning on the lockers. Roman grabbed Janus and dragged him, now all of them running.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to a fire exit and went to turn right, only to see Sanders walking there, his back turned to them and they skidded to a stop and ran back the way they came, as Thomas jumped slightly oblivious to the teens.</p><p> </p><p>They ran down a hallway and turned a right corner and froze, seeing Sanders stood there, drinking from a water fountain. They turned and ran back from where they came from, just as Sanders turned to them, wiping his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>The group continued to run, now down a yellow hallway and ran into another room, just as Sanders walked from the door on the other wall and walked away from the door they just ran in.</p><p> </p><p>They ran down the stairs, as Sanders continued to walk down the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Virgil yelled, making them all stop in a yellow locker hallway, "wait, hold it! Hold it!" The group stopped and looked to Virgil, "we have to go through the cafeteria!" He said, pointing from where they just came from.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the activities hall!" Patton corrected.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!" Virgil yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't know what you're talking about!" Patton yelled back, making Janus squeak and hiss, hiding his face in Romans shoulder, "now we're through listening to you, we're going this way. You can go where you want."</p><p> </p><p>Patton ran down the opposite way Virgil pointed to the activity hall, Logan followed instantly, then Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!" Patton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Janus shrugged and followed Roman and then Remus followed.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil groaned and followed, the group turning the corner at the yellow doors, just as Sanders walked in the hall they were just in.</p><p> </p><p>They ran down some stairs, Virgil leading again, as Sanders was walking down halls, wiping his nose.</p><p> </p><p>The activity was just ahead! They made it! They were there! They were- met with a large iron gate, locking them out of the activity hall.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil grabbed it and shook it as Patton's eyes widened. "Shit..." He whispered, he knew he messed up.</p><p> </p><p>"Great idea Jagoff!" Virgil yelled, glaring at Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" Patton swore, proper swore.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" Roman retaliated.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you listen to Virge-il?!" Remus added, definitely not giving Virgil a nickname.</p><p> </p><p>"We're dead..." Mumbled Logan, as he let go of the bars.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil threw his head back and looked at a worried Remus, "no, just me."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Logan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Get back to the library," Virgil said, looking at Remus. He pulled the twin in green to him and gave him a rough, rushed, sloppy and desperate kiss. He pulled back, making Remus pant, unable to kiss him back in time. He shoved his bag of marijuana into Logan's underwear, "keep your unit on this." He looked to Patton and Roman, "keep him safe." Virgil ran away, singing 'Sallys Song' loudly, and off key.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders paused, hearing him, "that son of a bitch!" He ran off to the sound of the voice, as the rest of the group ran to the library.</p><p> </p><p><em>"The worst is just around the bend!"</em> Virgil sang loudly, off key, dragging his hand down red lockers, making loud banging noises, making Sanders follow the noise. <em>"And does he notice?!"</em> He yelled,<em> "my feelings for him?!" </em>He jumped and hit the ceiling. Sanders turned a corner. <em>"And will he see, how much he means to me?"</em> He yelled, pulling posters off the wall, throwing them down, <em>"I think it's not to be!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Sanders eventually turned a corner, panting, his hand over his chest, tasting metallic. He really was unfit, it's the last time he's going to McDonalds. He heard echoed banging from the gym and walked over, only to hear Virgil yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"Three... two... one!" Virgil yelled, a basket ball in hand. He bounced the ball and dunked it, just as Thomas entered. He yelled in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>"Black! Black! Black! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?" Sanders asked, watching Virgil bounce the ball and move in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi!" Virgil smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Out!" Sanders yelled, pointed to the door, "that's it Black! Out, it's over!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you wanna hear my excuse?" Virgil smirked, spinning the basket ball on his middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Out!" Sanders yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship!" Virgil smirked, moving his hands and arms, dancing and shaking loose.</p><p> </p><p>"Gimmie the ball, Black."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked to him and bounced it one last time and pretends to throw the ball at Sanders, making him jump. He did it again, a smile on his face. He then set the ball down and rolled it at Sanders who kicked it back at him, making Virgil jump out the way, loosing a shoe as he did. He grabbed his back from around Sanders and they left, going to the library.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group were all sitting back in their seats, with Remus worried sick about the teen, fingers on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil and Sanders walked in, Virgil's hands on his head mockingly, so Sanders pushed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your stuff, let's go!" He snapped and looked to everyone, as Virgil moved his coat and sat down, looking at Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas pointed to Virgil, "Mr Wise-guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium." He said, "I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."</p><p> </p><p>"B-O-O H-O-O." Virgil said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's a big joke, huh Black?" Thomas asked, walking up to him, "making out with Royals, the false alarm you pulled, Friday-" he went with the false alarm tale, "false alarms are really funny, aren't they?! What if your home, what if your family..." Everyone was silent, even Sanders, "what if your dope was on fire?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, the bastard knew Virgil didn't have the best home life - just not everything. Might as well threaten Virgil's weed.</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible, sir..." Virgil said, "it's in Crofters underwear..."</p><p> </p><p>Logan's eyes widened slightly at that, was Virgil actually selling him out? The twins laughed, even Patton cracked a smile. Luckily, Sanders took it as a joke, but that angered him seeing Virgil getting laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"You think he's funny?" Thomas asked them, "you think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." Thomas yelled, pointing to him as everyone stared at Thomas and Virgil, the criminal getting angrier and angrier. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit Virgil Anx Black in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" He walked over to Virgil, who was looking away, annoyed. He bent down, mockingly. "What's the matter, Virgil? You gonna cry?" He grabbed Virgil's shoulder. "Let's go-"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stood up and threw Thomas hand off, glaring at the teacher, "hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, dick!" He set a pencil down in front of Remus and smiled slightly and walked forward. Virgil took his sunglasses out of his pocket and lay them in front of Patton, "for better hallway vision!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus picked up the pencil in confusion, as everyone watched Virgil leave.</p><p> </p><p>Of course the boy couldn't leave in silence and pushed boxes and papers of the desk and kicked the door open, Sanders rushing after him as the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>The group tensed, worried for the criminal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. pencil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas shoved Virgil in a supply closet.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the last time, Black. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?" Thomas glared, as Virgil sat on a box, leaning on a desk, knee to chest and rolling his eyes. "I make over $100,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you!" Thomas glared, pointing towards Virgil who was staring down, "but someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you-"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up sneering slightly through his dyed purple hair, because surely Remus wouldn't forget him.</p><p> </p><p>"-and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life... I'm gonna be there." Virgil frowned at that and Thomas nodded. "That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!" Thomas glared, smirking ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's breathing became uneven, staring at Sanders, a slight fear in his eyes, "are you threaten' me?" He asked, his voice was quiet clear he was scared. Sanders was reminding him too much of his dad.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you gonna do about it?" Thomas asked, "you think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? Even your slut won't believe you! I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy... You're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it." Virgil looked down, shaking ever so slightly, keeping his thoughts on Remus and Remus alone, but it was hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're a real tough guy...." Thomas suddenly took off his jacket, "come on, come on... Get on your feet, pal!" Virgil was not longer trying to hide his fear, as he stared at him scared. His teacher was- no, not his teacher! His father was threatening him again!</p><p> </p><p>"Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot!" Thomas yelled, getting in Virgil's face, eyes closed and poking his chin, not seeing Virgil back up as far as he could in fear. "Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil just stared in fear and Thomas opened his eyes, realising Virgil wouldn't do anything. Thomas faked a punch, making Virgil flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I though... You're a gutless turd!" Thomas smirked, as Virgil swallowed</p><p> </p><p>Sanders grabbed his blazer and walked out, locking the closet door after him.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas went to the faculty rest room, going into a stall and pulling out some tissue paper, just as Virgil got an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil left his belongings on the floor and climbed into a hatch in the ceiling and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's slowly crawling through a heating duct on his hands and knees, trying to make as little noise as possible. The heating duct was small, so on top of trying to be quiet, he wad also trying to ignore the claustrophobic feeling he had.</p><p> </p><p>"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other." Virgil said to himself to keep the fear at bay, and laughed shakily. "She lays the poodle on the table. Bar- tender says: 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' The naked lady says-"</p><p> </p><p>The ceiling began to creak, only to suddenly give out and he fell through.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>OH SHIT!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked up, as he was sat on the desk, Patton took the sunglasses off and Logan looked up from his carrot sticks (which he hated), Janus glanced up, biting his gloved finger and Remus stood up, pencil gripped tightly in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Thomas heard the noise from inside the bathroom stall and yelled, "Jesus Christ, all mighty!" He began rushing around to get out.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked down the steps, rubbing the back of his head. He saw everyone staring and shrugged, "I forgot my pencil..." He walked over to Remus, noticing Logan was sat where he was originally. He took the pencil from his and kissed his cheek, with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"God damnit!" Everyone looked up, hearing Thomas from down the hallway. Virgil ducked under Remus desk, thankful that the bottom of the desk was blocked with a board. "What in God's name is going on in here?!" Thomas yelled, storming in, fixing his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone visible shrugged, hands cupped on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that ruckus?" Thomas asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what ruckus?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Thomas yelled, a slightly lie.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Logan asked, head tilted.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" Sanders scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil leaned up, and banged his head on the table, making Virgil groan in pain. Patton hit the table in a beat of three to make more noise, and Virgil pounded back twice in thanks. Janus, whose legs were on the table, took his legs down, making a stomp, biting his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Thomas asked, making Patton form a gun with his fingers and make a zip noise.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked at Remus' legs and froze, his jeans were ripped a lot, large holes in places with fishnets under them.</p><p> </p><p>"What, what is that, what is that noise?" Thomas asked, arms crossed, staring at Patton confused.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>"What noise?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, sir, there wasn't any noi-" Remus began but froze, gasping lightly as he felt lips kiss his legs and thighs. He accidentally squeezed Virgil's head between his knees, making the male yell in pain. Roman began coughing loudly, and hacking, and everyone else joined in, as Virgil groaned and yelled in pain from the tiny kicks given to him by Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Remus, flustered and turned on, covered his mouth finishing his fake cough and asked, "that noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas crossed his arms, "no, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will."</p><p> </p><p>Janus laughed at that, a smirk on his face and Thomas pointed to him. "You make book on that mister!" He looked to Remus, "and you!" Remus glared, "I will not be made a fool of!" Thomas turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone tensed and but their lips, seeing he still had the toilet seat cover stuck to his pants, only when he left did everyone laugh. Remus looked under the table at a smirking Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"It was an accident." Virgil smirked, climbing out from under the table.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an asshole!" Laughed Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"So sue me..." Oh wow... Virgil was very close to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked over to Logan, "so, Ahab... Can I have all my doobage..." Virgil held out his and Logan gave him the bag of marijuana from his pants. Virgil turned and walked away to the back of the library.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kiddo... You're not gonna blaze up in here!" Patton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was the first to follow and the Roman followed because of his twin. Logan thought, then followed as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit..." Patton sighed and also followed, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Thomas walked down the hall, blazer on and then down stairs, going to the basement, now far away from the teenagers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. smoking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil, Remus, Logan and Roman, sat in a circle, smoke surrounding them and laughing hysterically. Logan sat on the table in the middle of the circle, Roman on the right couch next to Virgil and Remus in Virgil's lap. Logan was wearing Virgil's sunglasses, over his own glasses, and shook his head, all cocky, before laughing again, stamping his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil grabbed a match and lit it with his teeth, Roman leaned forward with his rolled up drug and Virgil lit it. Roman inhaled it and choked, making the group laugh. Roman tried again and this time succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>Remus took Virgil's smoke and took a puff and smirked at him, as Virgil's eyes glazed over ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Logan laughed, inhaling it and then exhaled, he stared and tried to eat the smoke, his teeth chomping, making everyone laugh. He talked in a really weird voice, "prince's, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!"</p><p>#</p><p>"Do you know how popular I am?" Roman asked dazed, "I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..." He choked and coughed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Poor baby." Remus said, mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Janus watched from his seat his mouth open in slight shock.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked to Virgil, "Disney! You was singing Disney! I looove Disney!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, Disney is the best! They're so dark and twisted-"</p><p> </p><p>Roman frowned, "no. They're the embodiment of good!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we obviously aren't watching the same thing!" Virgil smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Logan grinned, "finally someone agrees!" He held up a hand for a high five and Remus hit his hand, hard enough to push it in his face and for him to fall back.</p><p> </p><p>Patton emerged from a really smokey room and inhaled another puff, music coming from the room and then started dancing to everybody's applause. He took off his jacket and spun it, throwing it over the balcony to the teens below and Logan caught it and took a deep breath. Besides the weed, it also smelt of cookies.</p><p> </p><p>They cheered as Patton did a cartwheel and then a summersault, then danced to a flag, which he hit then danced off.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped onto a cushioned bench and ripped off his blue polo shirt, revealing his abs, too high to care and Logan whistled at him, taking some loose cash from his pocket and throwing it at him, but it felt short and fell down. Patton faked a few punches, hit his chest and jumped off the bench with a yell, then began leaping over book cases. He danced out, cartwheeling again and began punching and dancing as the group laughed and watched him. Patton leaped off the wall, dancing some more as Logan playfully hit Roman who muttered an 'ow!'</p><p> </p><p>Logan whistled, watching as Patton went back in the room he was previously in. He slammed the door shut and screamed, shattering the glass in the door.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sanders was glancing through the confidential files in the school basement, a piece of paper in hand. "Mister, oh mister Williams..." He whispered, not seeing Remy walk in and lean on a locker, "a history of slight mental illness? Wooh, no wonder he's so fucked up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Afternoon, Tim..." Remy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked up, "Remy, how you doin'?" He asked in a cheery voice, putting the paper away.</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, what's up?" Sanders asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not much, what's happening, what are you doing in the basement files?" Remy asked, smirking ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothin' nothin' here." Thomas said, "I'm just doin' a little homework here..."</p><p> </p><p>Remy began walking over, "homework, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Remy, now right in front of Thomas laughed, and looked at the file cabinet that was open, "confidential files... hmmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Remy... This is a highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something... Certain people would be very very embarrassed." Thomas said and tapped the files, "I would really appreciate it if-if-if-if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us..." Thomas said, gesturing between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you gonna do for me, gurl?" Remy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well-well what would you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Got fifty bucks?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Thomas asked, taken back.</p><p> </p><p>Remy took his glasses down, looking at him under his eyes, "fifty bucks..."</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Logan and Patton (now with his shirt on), were sat laughing together, Janus was hanging out over by the statue in the back of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the laughing Roman and Virgil could be heard saying:</p><p> </p><p>"There's never a wrong time to dress in drag-"</p><p> </p><p>"And do the hola-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oooooh!"</p><p> </p><p>And Remus giggling, muttering a soft, "you tickle me criminal."</p><p> </p><p>"No no man, no; you got a middle name?" Patton asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, guess...!" Logan responded.</p><p> </p><p>Janus suddenly took interest in the conversation. "Your middle name is Brian, as in noble..." Janus said, making Roman look up instantly as Patton and Logan looked at him in confusion. He began moving over, "your birthday is November 3rd, you're five-ten and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8- 0-9-1." He sat next to Logan, "3."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! Are you psychic?" Patton asked impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Logan asked, but it was more of a demand.</p><p> </p><p>Janus reaches into his inner coat pocket, "I stole your wallet..." He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it to me..."</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>"Give it!" Logan demeaned again and so, Janus gave it over, albeit reluctantly. Roman couldn't help the smirk that fell on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Logan glanced through it to make sure nothing was missing. "This is great... You're a thief too!" Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a thief!" Janus snapped, offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Multi-talented." Mumbled Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"What's there to steal?" Janus asked, "two bucks and a beaver shot!" He said, answering his own question.</p><p> </p><p>"A what?" Patton laughed, while Logan was genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>"He's got a nudie picture in there!" Janus clarified, "I saw it, it's perverted..."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's see it!" Laughed Patton, but then blushed in horror, "no wait! You don't have-"</p><p> </p><p>Logan shoved his wallet into Patton's hands, his face scarlet, "don't laugh..."</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked down, going through Virgil's wallet which was full of pictures, as Virgil brushed his teeth with one of Romans eyebrow brushes, his other arm wrapped around a sleeping Remus... Ok, so Remus is awake and had his eyes closed, faking it. He just wanted to hear what was said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are all these your boyfriends?" Roman asked and Remus perked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Some of them..." Virgil said, setting the brush down, looking at all the junk from Romans bag.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the others?" Roman asked, setting the wallet down.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, some I consider my boyfriends and some-" he picked up some cologne and sprayed it, "I just consider..." He sniffed through air.</p><p> </p><p>"Consider what?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them..."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't believe in just one guy, one guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you?" Virgil glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... that's the way it should be." Roman replied, frowning as he noticed Remus wasn't in this.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you got so much shit in your bag?!" Virgil snapped, trying to move the conversation along.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you got so many boyfriends?" Roman asked, making Remus tense ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you first..."</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno..." Roman shrugged, "I guess I never throw anything away."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked down at Remus, "neither did I..."</p><p> </p><p>"How come Remus isn't in here?" Roman asked, making Virgil sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus isn't like them..."</p><p> </p><p>Roman stared, seeing Virgil looking at Remus 'sleeping' form softly and smirked. The big tough criminal had a crush. Roman looked over to Janus, staring, but Janus was clinging to his bag tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen..." Patton said, looking through Logan's wallet, avoiding the nude picture.</p><p> </p><p>Logan laughed, looking through Patton's wallet.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?" Patton asked, looking at Logan softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know... I know, I goofed it..." Logan confirmed, looking back with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need a fake ID for?" Patton asked, "you don't seem like the type to drink."</p><p> </p><p>Logan grimaced at the thought of drinking, "it's so I can vote." He said, with a tone that sounded like it should've been obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked up suddenly, "you wanna see what's in my bag?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Patton and Logan said, too busy staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked at them, hurt and then resentful, Roman heard the two in blue and looked at Janus softly. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked to him, neither smiling or frowning and, to spite them and appease Roman, he dumped his bag onto the couch. There was a comb, a scarf, some creams, a tooth brush, toothpaste, a book, some food, underwear, hair ties, the switchblade and the lock, pills and tablets, straws and tissues - there was so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit!" Gasped Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"What is all that stuff?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Logan asked, messing with a few of the clothing items.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I always carry this much shit... In my bag... You never know when you may have to jam..." Janus said, eyes red and puffy, making Roman frown in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and talk to buildings and wear large shoes and that kinda thing?" Logan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do what I have to do..." Janus answered, fiddling with the handle of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have to do anything?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My home life is... Unsatisfying..." Janus said, biting his lip and heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Florida streets because your home-life is unsatisfying?" Logan asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have to run away and live in the street..." Janus said, tearing up, "I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan stared and then turned to Patton, "Patton... You wanna get in on this?" He asked, quiet loudly despite him trying to whisper, so Roman could hear. "Janus here says, he wants to run away, because his home life is unsatisfying..." Logan continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying... If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever..." Patton replied a little loud too, trying to give parental words of wisdom.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that his goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me..." Logan gestured between them, "consider normal unsatisfying..."</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind... forget it, everything's cool!" Janus said, packing his bag again angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the deal?" Roman asked suddenly, watching in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"No! There's no deal, prince. Forget it, leave me alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute," Roman said, leaning forward, "now you're carrying all that crap around in your bag. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."</p><p> </p><p>"Eat shit and live!" Janus glared and got up, walking away from the group.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy is an island, with himself." Patton sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Roman frowned and got up, walking after him.</p><p> </p><p>Janus has teary eyes, all red and puffy, leaning over the edge of a bookcase and Roman leaned on it, looking to him. "Hi, you wanna talk?" Roman asked, softly.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go away..."</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you want me to go?" Roman asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away!" Janus yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Roman stared and nodded, turning away and began to walk as Janus' tear fell slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have problems..." Janus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I have problems?!" Roman snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"You think everyone loves you here, and that you're perfect, that is a problem!" Janus snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine... But I don't invite people into my problems... Do I?" Roman walked back to him and asked softly, "so what's wrong? What is it?" He took a deep breath, "is is bad? Real bad? Parents?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus cried silently as Roman looked at him softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Janus whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, "what do they do to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Again there was silence before Janus whispered out, "they ignore me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...yeah..." Roman whispered nodding, thinking of his parents and his eyes became red.</p><p> </p><p>Janus moved closer and leaned into him and Roman leaned back.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Thomas and Remy were sat talking in the basement, Thomas blazer off.</p><p> </p><p>"Remy, what did you want to be when you were young?"</p><p> </p><p>"When I was a kid, I wanted to be David Bowie..." Remy responded, a smile on his face and held back a snide remark of, 'seems like you've got the look down'.</p><p> </p><p>"Remy don't be a goof!" Sanders scolded, making Remy frown, "I'm trying to make a serious point here..." Thomas sighed. "I've been teaching, for twenty two years,-" Remy took a sip of his coffee, "and each year... These kids get more and more arrogant."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw bullshit, man." Scoffed Remy, "come on Tom, the kids haven't changed, you have!"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off... And then you found out it was actually work... And that really bummed you out." Remy said.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas shook his head, "these kids turned on me... They think I'm a big fuckin' joke..." Thomas took a drink of his soda.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on... Listen Thomas, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?" Remy asked, taking a swig of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... Remy, you think I give one rat's ass what these kids think of me?" Thomas asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remy gave an over exaggerated nod, "yes, I do."</p><p> </p><p>"You think about this..." Thomas said, tapping the table, "when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country."</p><p> </p><p>Remy laughed slightly, "yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night..." Remy looked to Thomas, "that when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me..."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't count on it." Remy said.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas went silent, pondering the statement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. double-edge sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of teens sat on the floor in a circle. Virgil leaning on one wall, Roman opposite him, Patton leaning on the railing in the middle, Logan to his left yawning, Janus to his right in between chairs and Remus leaning on Virgil next to Janus.</p><p> </p><p>"What would I do for a million bucks?" Patton asked, repeating the question Roman just asked. "Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to..." Patton answered his own question.</p><p> </p><p>"That's boring." Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?"</p><p> </p><p>"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit." Roman said, "like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" "</p><p> </p><p>Patton laughed, "um, uh... Would I have to get out of the car?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>"In the spring, or winter?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter..." Roman said, "spring..." He answered, trying to get Patton to decide.</p><p> </p><p>"In front of the school or in back of the school?"</p><p> </p><p>"Either one..."</p><p> </p><p>Patton smirked, "yes..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd do that!" Janus said suddenly, making everyone turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either..." Janus smirked, making Roman frown in worry.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying..." Patton said, sneering ever so slightly at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I already have... I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal... I'm a Satyromaniac." Janus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Lie..." Patton responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Are your parents aware of this?" Logan asked, making Remus laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Who would tell their parents that?" Remus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The only person I told was my shrink..." Janus confessed.</p><p> </p><p>"And what'd he do when you told them?" Roman asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"He nailed me..." Janus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Patton grimaced, "very nice..."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." Janus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"He's an adult!" Patton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked, "prostitution too."</p><p> </p><p>Janus relished the attention, "yeah... He's married too!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's gross." Roman said, softly to Janus, which secretly Janus appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the first few times-"</p><p> </p><p>"First few times?" Patton asked, "you mean he did it more than once?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure..."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crazy?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously he's crazy if he's screwing his shrink..." Logan said, scooting forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever done it?" Janus asked, looking to Roman, who tensed ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Roman responded, he knew what Janus meant, but he wouldn't answer correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Janus asked, specifically this time.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked to Virgil, "now, didn't we already cover this?"</p><p> </p><p>"You never answered the question..." Virgil shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Roman said, had over heart, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Janus remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"A what?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you say you haven't... You're a prude." Janus answered, then Remus butt in knowing this double-edge sword well.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say you have... You're a player! It's a trap." Remus continued, making Roman frown at his twin.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Janus added, looking to Roman, who looked back.</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong..." Roman responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Or, are you a tease?" Janus asked, at first he was being cruel, but now he was asking more out of curiosity and meant no ill-intent which luckily Roman could tell by the way Janus was smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a tease..." Patton responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh why don't you just forget it!" Roman snapped at Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a tease and you know it, all cute guys are teases!" Patton defended.</p><p> </p><p>"He's only a tease if what he does gets you hot." Virgil spoke up, looking to Patton, but Remus nudged him so he whispered, "sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't do anything!" Roman yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why you're a tease." Logan explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions." Roman said, looking to Janus and could see he tensed, now defensive.</p><p> </p><p>"I've already told you everything!" Janus yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Romans eyes were soft, which calmed Janus slightly, "doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?" He asked, the question was genuine and he said it carefully as not to upset the teen with vitiligo.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't screw to get respect..." Janus said, softly.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked to Remus, hostile, "and you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? Nah, that's the difference between you and me." Remus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not the only difference, I hope." Roman mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Face it, you're a tease." Virgil shrugged, as if it wasn't a deal.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a tease!" Roman yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you are!" Virgil responded, "you said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect." Virgil said, gesturing left and right.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I never said that, he twisted my words around!" Roman defended.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh then what do you use it for?" Remus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't use it period!" Roman yelled, tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Virgil asked, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on a minute! Frigid?!" Roman asked, panicking ever so slightly and Remus frowned in worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you'd just answer the question..." Virgil said, trailing off and tired of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just answer the question?" Logan asked</p><p> </p><p>"Be honest..." Patton added.</p><p> </p><p>"No big deal." Virgil said, as even though he teased, it was no issue.</p><p> </p><p>Janus frowned and tensed up, feeling bad for getting Roman in this mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys really..." Remus trailed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, answer it!" Logan responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer the question, Roman!" Patton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to us!" Virgil said.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil." Hissed Remus and Janus frowned in guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, answer the question!" The boys in blue yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's easy, it's only one question." Virgil said.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>NO I'M ASEXUAL!</b>" Roman yelled in confession, tears down his face and everyone went silent. Guilt, that's what washed over the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>"I've not done it, I'm not a Satyromaniac... I'm sorry, I'm just a compulsive liar..." Janus admitted, "I didn't think it'd go that far."</p><p> </p><p>Remus moves over to his crying twin, hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowned, feeling guilty, he bullied and teased but coming out was different, even he knew that. And they all forced Roman to come out early. "I'm pansexual." Virgil admitted softly, making Roman looked up, seeing Virgil tense.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked down, "I'm bisexual." He too was tense.</p><p> </p><p>Janus frowned, "I'm totally straight." He laughed, "ragingly gay..."</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked down, ".... I'm pansexual."</p><p> </p><p>"Gay..." Remus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Roman were sorry for outing you like that." Virgil said, "it was wrong of us."</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, "well done for getting me to admit that, even my folks don't know, but... You did that on purpose just to fuck me over."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I would do it though... If you love someone it's okay..." That last bit was more to himself and Roman nodded in understanding, he could understand that, but he would never have sex himself.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a few moments and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"How is it, we're so mismatched and so different, yet when it comes to this, we're accepting?" Logan asked them all, to which everyone shrugged in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"It's bizarre." Laughed Roman.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"What's bizarre?" Patton asked, "I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it." He chuckled.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"How are you bizarre?" Roman asked.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Patton was silent for a moment before hesitantly admitting, "I can't think for myself... Do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here?" Everyone shook their heads, confused and curious and so Patton sighed, riddled with guilt once again.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"I taped Emilie Picani's buns together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. heart dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman bit his lip to hold back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"That was you?" Logan asked, hurt. He and Emile weren't close or even 'friends', but Logan and Emile sat at the same table and shared a small conversation here and there.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you know him?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know them..." Logan corrected and Patton frowned even more, more guilt ridden at using the wrong pronouns.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then you know how hairy he- uh, they are, right?" Patton asked, as Emile was very hairy on the rest of their body. "Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of their hair came off and some, some skin too..." Patton admitted in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god..." Roman whispered, no longer finding it funny and he too felt guilty, for even laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man..." Patton admitted, "I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool."</p><p> </p><p>"He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school... All the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right..." Patton explained, as everyone listened. "So, I'm... I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Emile's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah... They're kinda... They're kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness." Patton said, looking down and picking at his nail.</p><p> </p><p>"And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of them and started wailing on them..." He teared up in gilt, "and my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Sanders office, all I could think about was Emile's father. And Emile havin' to go home and... And explain what happened to them. And the humiliation... Fucking humiliation they mustuv felt. It mustuv been unreal..."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," he rubbed his eyes, "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way... It's all because of me and my old man." Patton looked down, "oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this... He's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..." Patton admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was looking down, Virgil's face blank, Janus tearing up, the twins chest heaving slightly and Logan covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>Patton's first was clenched and began gesturing with it, his voice loud and deep, "Patton, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family... Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! <b>WIN!!!</b>"</p><p> </p><p>"You son of a bitch..." Patton whimpered, "you know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give... And I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me..." Patton admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." Virgil joked, with a blank look, making Patton laugh with no joy.</p><p> </p><p>Logan stared at the boy, he couldn't stay angry. How could he? Patton clearly felt guilty and this Saturday, Logan began seeing in a new light.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like me, with my grades." Logan said, getting everyone's attention, "like, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Logan admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Patton asked, frowning, finding Logan perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm stupid... Because I'm failing shop." He admitted and Virgil looked over. "See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um... And we had eight weeks to do it and we're supposed to, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk-" he made an action for pulling on a lamp switch, "the light was supposed to go on... My light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life..."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil and Remus rolled their eyes, Roman didn't see the connection, Janus listened but wasn't worried, but Patton... Patton was worried, he could see the effect it had in Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. Because I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..." Logan admitted, making Virgil frown in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Virgil asked, he should know if shop was easy or not. Truth be told, he was hurt Logan thought it was easy.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Logan asked, as if it was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"I take shop..." Virgil admitted, its the one thing he's good at, "you must be a fuckin' idiot!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Logan asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp!" Virgil admitted again.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Logan asked, defending himself. Logan was smart!</p><p> </p><p>"I could care less about Trigonometry!" Virgil glared. But Virgil was smart in physical competence.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Logan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Without lamps, there'd be no light!" Virgil retaliated.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one!" Remus cut in, to stop it from escalating.</p><p> </p><p>"I can write with my toes!" Janus said suddenly, to move the conversation along, "I can also eat, brush my teeth..."</p><p> </p><p>"With your feet?" Roman asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded, grinning and said, "play Heart &amp; Soul on the piano... I also have an extensive vocabulary and I'm good with impressions."</p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned, "mimic Virgil- Virgil say something."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil slouched slightly, "uh, ok? Weddings are an outdated overly expensive pageantry."</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled slightly, "fact." That earned a smirk from Virgil in response.</p><p> </p><p>Janus slouched, glared and said in a dark, deep and gloomy voice, "Weddings are an outdated overly expensive pageantry."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone clapped, with a 'well done' said from Roman and Janus playfully bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"I can make spaghetti." Logan added, "I can also rap."</p><p> </p><p>"Rap?" Patton asked, "wouldn't take you for that kinda guy."</p><p> </p><p>"I have an appreciation for poetry." Logan admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you show us?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>Logan thought, "<em>the XBONE can go, new games don't engage me, they aren't the same as they once were. I want something to fan that election flame. That is why I love word association games. For the fun to function you need an easy framework- a clear set of rules that help to make your game work. So, for this one: Let's say every time I say a word, I'll just to THAT train of thought and thats how I'll frame the verse. Mother, Father, brother from another mother, other then the (after mentioned). May I step up father? YES YOU CAN of Coca-Cola, soda pop, rock until my heartbeat stop. Sign from god, complex, apartment, gummy beary, crop.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheered and clapped and Logan blushed, rubbing his neck shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"What can you do?" Roman asked Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"I can... Uh... Tape all your buns together...?" He joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Remus prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Patton thought, "I'm good with puns and dad jokes."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh give an example!" Remus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do flamingos sleep with one leg up?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Logan said, he knew that, "it's a fascinating tactic. In order to preserve body heat-"</p><p> </p><p>"'Cause if they sleep with both legs up, they would fall over!" Patton finished and everyone chuckled. Okay, clearly Logan wasn't good with humour, or dad jokes, but nobody minded and he didn't bother correcting Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you Remus?" Patton asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a lot about serial killers... My speciality is Jeffery Dahmer."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Tell us a fact." Logan said, leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffrey Dahmer often chose his victims based on the fact that they were drifters or people that would not be easily missed." Remus said with a casual shrug, making the group clap and smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great!" Virgil smiled, "I wanna see what Roman can do!"</p><p> </p><p>Roman thought, "I can't do anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, everybody can do something..." Janus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"... I can sing..." Roman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Janus grinned, "let's hear."</p><p> </p><p>Roman thought, deciding on a song and grinned. <em>"Honey what you waitin' for?"</em> He sang, <em>"welcome to my candy store. Time for you to prove, you're not a loser, anymore!" </em>He sang, making an 'L' with his fingers. <em>"And step into my candy store!"</em></p><p> </p><p>The group clapped, with Janus whistling.</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked to Virgil, "what about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's one thing I can do..." Virgil admitted and sighed, "no forget it, it's way too embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that's still watched even today, even with it being released in the 60's." Remus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh..." Virgil sighed, "I can't believe I'm gonna tell you this..." He took a deep breath, bouncing his leg. "I sew... I made my jacket." Virgil admitted, pulling at his sleeve. Wow, he's done a lot of admitting today, "I can tell when somethings ripped or is about to rip- which reminds me, Pat, you're jacket sleeve needs sewing. It's been bugging me all detention."</p><p> </p><p>"No way!" Remus smiled, impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"You? The criminal. You sew?" Roman asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Virgil reaches into his pocket, bringing out a needle and thread, he never knew when he'd need to fix something. He grabbed Patton's jacket and fixed the arm and only after it was fixed, did everyone notice the difference and clapped.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Remus asked, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Self-taught. Sally always sewed in The Nightmare Before Christmas so..." Virgil shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"That was great, Virgil... You're clearly not the bad guy." Roman rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a shit!" Remus snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that to him you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Janus added.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I laughing?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking prick!" Virgil muttered, not that hurt - well outwardly, "at least I'm not a rich, pathetic bitch, who can't seem to understand when people hate you!" Roman frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Patton frowned, "that's enough kiddo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up!" Virgil glared, "Romans a fuck and you all know it!" Roman began tearing up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil!" Patton scolded seeing Romans distress, "stop being mean!"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you care what I think, anyway?" Virgil asked, looking at Roman, making sure his words hit home painfully, "I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference... I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Roman shook his head, "I'm sorry! That was when I didn't know you! You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!"</p><p> </p><p>"God, you're so pathetic!" Virgil snarled in anger, "don't you ever... Ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay?" He said. "You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Princey isn't here!'" His eyes landed at the golden crown pin. "I like the pin, Roman." Virgil snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up..." Roman whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that real gold, Roman?" Virgil asked, making Remus finger his silver crown pin.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Roman yelled, tears down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet it is... Did you work, for the money for that pin?" Virgil asked, glaring, "or did your daddy buy it?"</p><p> </p><p>"<b>SHUT UP!</b>" Roman and now Remus, yelled. Roman with tears down his face and Remus on the verge of crying.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet he bought those for you!" Virgil yelled, "I bet those were Christmas gifts! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a better fuckin' year at the old Black family! I got a carton of cigarettes." Virgil glared, not looking to Remus because the moment he did he knew he'd apologize.</p><p> </p><p>"The old man grabbed me-" he grabbed the collar of his vest, "and said "Hey! Smoke up Virgilius!" Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" Virgil demanded, his hate filled glare was aimed at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent, besides heavy breathing and shaky, tearful breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Roman said, "I can't... Not with my parents being homophobic bastards... Who won't let me do drama or theatre, because it's 'gay'..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not treat others like they're a lost cause like they do with me." Remus added, "god they hate me. Not my fault I have intrusive thoughts."</p><p> </p><p>Patton frowned and Logan whispered, "unwanted thoughts. They can be violent and they cause sever anxiety."</p><p> </p><p>"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Janus said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"What happens?" Roman asked, looking to Janus.</p><p> </p><p>"When you grow up, your heart dies." Janus answered regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares?" Snarled Virgil, eyes sad as he glanced to a sad Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked down sadly, dry tears on his cheeks and new ones rising. "I care..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. flare gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um, I was just thinking, I mean." Logan spoke up shyly, "I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday?" He asked, "when we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Patton said, firmly. How his heart soared.</p><p> </p><p>"So, so on Monday... What happens?" Logan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want the truth?" Roman asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I want the truth..."</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked down with a shrug, "I don't know. A part of me would like to think that would happen. We'd all hang out on Monday, but there's a part of me that tells me no. I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>"With all of us or just Virgil?" Janus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked at Janus, tears in both their eyes which only got worse as Roman said, "with all of you..."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a real nice attitude, Roman." Patton scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, be honest, Pat... If Logan came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do?" Roman asked, making Patton raise an eyebrow. "I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him." Roman said, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>"No... I'd wrap my arm around him..." Patton whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"'Kay, what if I came up to you?" Janus asked, silencing Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"Same exact thing..." He said finally, regret in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a bitch!" Remus screamed at his twin, making Roman glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?" Roman asked, teary eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Virgil cut it, "'cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan had tears in his eyes and Patton took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what about you, you hypocrites!" Roman yelled, at Remus and Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you take Janus to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?" Roman asked, making a crying Janus laugh. "Or take Logan out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Patton for that matter, what about me?" Roman asked and then looked to Remus. "Or Remus? What would your friends say if you two-" he pointed between Remus and Virgil, "were to walk down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd-" he pointed to Virgil, "probably tell them Remus is your bitch so they'd forgive you for being seen with him! And you'd-" he pointed to Remus next, "probably tell them that Virgil was paying you because nobody'd fuck him so you wouldn't loose your flirtatious image!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends!" Virgil yelled, as Elliott was a swell person, "and don't you <em>dare</em> speak about Remus like that!" Virgil yelled. "So you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor - rich - drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Virgil yelled, angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>SHUT UP!</b>" Roman screamed, crying again and kicking Virgil's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>NO YOU SHUT UP!</b>" Virgil screamed back. "I happen to really like Remus! Hell! He's the reason I'm breaking up with those other guys! I like-like him! So, what's gonna happen when we walk down the hallways at school together, is I'm going to hold his hand! If he allows it!" Virgil confessed, "but with me and you! And the way you're acting! You can forget it! Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand... And wait for your fuckin' prom!"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you!" Roman yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glared, "which is a shame! Because I thought we'd actually get along! But fine! Hate me! Good even!"</p><p> </p><p>It went silent, Remus staring at Virgil wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I assume Janus and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos..." Logan whispered, "do you, would you do that to me?" Logan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have any friends..." Janus admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you did?" Logan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Janus smiled, "I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind..."</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that... I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty..." Logan said, wiping his teary eyes furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us..." Roman said, though he was doubtful. He regretted everything he just said and felt so guilty and stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Logan laughed, "you're so conceited, Roman. You're so conceited. You're so full of yourself, why are you like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying that to be conceited!" Roman said, crying again, "I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then why do you do it?" Logan asked, wiping his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I don't... You're not friends with the same kind of people that Patton and I are friends with! You just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Roman cried, looking at Logan.</p><p> </p><p>Patton frowned, "Roman! That's awful-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand what?" Logan asked shocked, cutting Patton off, "you think I don't understand pressure, Roman?" That shock and hurt turned to one of anger. "Well fuck you! Fuck you!" Logan hid his face in his arm, crying. God, he hated emotions, yet around these strangers- no, the people he thought were his friends, he couldn't hide them. "Know why I'm here today?" He asked. "Do you?! I'm here because Mrs Patty found a gun in the locker..." Admitted Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Patton asked, scared for Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on... And it didn't go on, I mean, I..." Logan said, that F... it haunted him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the gun for Logan?" Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Just forget it..." Logan mumbled, not wanting to tell them. He didn't want anyone to know.</p><p> </p><p>"You brought it up, Lo!" Patton reminded.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!" Logan admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Logan..." Roman said with pity, much to Logan's annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Logan hit a chair, bruising his knuckles and knocking it over with a loud clatter. "So I considered my options, you know?" Logan whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Patton cried out.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!"</p><p> </p><p>"It was a hand gun?" Janus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Logan his his face in his hands, "no, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Remus asked starting to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not funny..." Logan said, and Remus tried to stop, but that made it worse. Then Patton began to laugh, then Janus, then Virgil, Logan began laughing desperately trying to stop and finally Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is..." Logan admitted, "fuckin' elephant was destroyed."</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Janus asked, and everyone looked to him, Roman with a smile, "nothing... I didn't have anything better to do."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone began laughing again, Janus included.</p><p> </p><p>"You're laughing at me!" Janus laughed out.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Roman laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Patton and Logan leaned on each other, Logan's head on Patton's shoulder, laughing and Virgil and Remus laughed, Remus tucked into Virgil's side.</p><p> </p><p>Janus grinned, "yes you are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry..." Roman sighed, as the group walked to the office and Logan looked through some CDs. Roman looked down, "I was wrong... I'm an awful person and I-"</p><p> </p><p>"You got off your high horse." Janus said, smiling slightly. "That's all that matters."</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled, "thanks Dee..."</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Janus..." Janus admitted, making Roman smile widely, that was a lovely name.</p><p> </p><p>Logan held up a CD, "how about this? It's an oldie, but fitting."</p><p> </p><p>Patton grinned, "perfect! Put it on!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smirked, "you heard Pop-Star."</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled, "put it on!"</p><p> </p><p>The group waited outside in the main area as Logan messed with the CD player, connecting it to the speakers in the library for when they had announcements. We Are Not Alone by Karla Devito blasted through the mics.</p><p> </p><p>Logan began jumping slightly in the office as he turned the speakers up and looked out to see everyone dancing.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was rolling about on the statue, hat discarded on the floor and he rubbed against the statue, sort of like a cat mixed with a snake. He began spinning in circles, arms going in a circular motion, dancing away from the now shaking statue.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sat on top of the statue, holding onto it and shaking his head and rocking the statue back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>Logan bounced on his feet, clapping to the beat and looking through paper work and CDs, and began to frisbee them to the side, head bouncing.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was on top of the balcony, shuffling his feet and his arms where flinging, his head swayed side to side with the beat and would spin every so often.</p><p> </p><p>Patton sat on the wooden railing of the stairs, legs dangling on either side and hitting his thigh to the beat, bobbing his head and bouncing his dangling feet to the beat.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was throwing his head back and forth, bouncing on his feet in the middle of the room, punching his arms down to the beat, one at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's head banging got more aggressive and was now more waving his head around as the statue wobbled more.</p><p> </p><p>Logan hit a shelf and then a wall, bouncing around to the beat still, then the desk, clicked his fingers and tugged on his collar. Now stood in the doorway, he grabbed the sides of the entrance. He pulled himself in and out of it, then out completely, then he took off his glasses and began to head bang, crazily, twirling his head and spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Roman had his eyes closed, stamping, jumping and shuffling his feet, kicking them out ever so slightly, arms raised in joy.</p><p> </p><p>Logan jumped to the left continuously, pointing outward to the beat of the music with a large grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Janus bounced from side to side slightly, head thrown back, shaking his head to the beat, smiling and his eyes closed, he raised his arms and began spinning them.</p><p> </p><p>Patton now stood, leg propped up on the railing, the other on the ground and was playing air guitar, bobbing his head to the beat with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Remus, still bouncing on his feet, threw his head back and began punching upwards, head bobbing side to side with the beat, spinning in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>Logan spun wildly, arms flinging.</p><p> </p><p>Roman began to click his fingers and swung his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Janus, now with his hat on, stood next to Virgil who's hands were in his pockets. They shuffled on their feet together, to the right, looking outward and straight faced best they could.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil, Logan and Patton stood in a line in front of each other and faced the right, they began taking steps forward, left and right and raised their hands to beat, right and left. They swung their left leg back then forward them back, then forward, then did the same with the right, their arms doing the opposite and they walked across the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Remus and Roman went on the desk soon after and began shuffling together, their arms out and the shimmed across the table, but to the left that time, then right.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil began shuffling and kicking his feet on the floor, swinging his head to the side, throwing his arms around and spinning and Remus joined. He spun his head and arms and then leaned back, bouncing in a circle around Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Janus shook his arms and threw his head back, he fell to his knees still shaking and then lay the top half of his body on the floor going limp as the music ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. make over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil crawled back through the heating duct to get to the supply closet where Sanders thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Patton, Logan, Remus, Roman and Janus sat on the railing, in that order.</p><p> </p><p>Roman got an idea, "Logan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna write your paper?" Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Roman asked as everyone listened.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but that's what Sanders wants us to do..." Logan said, faced scrunched up in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing." Roman responded, as Patton stared dreamily at Logan.</p><p> </p><p>Logan smirked, "you just don't want to write your paper... Right?"</p><p> </p><p>"True," Roman nodded, "but, I think we'd say the same thing."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're the smartest." Patton complimented, making Logan blush with pride.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well..."</p><p> </p><p>"We trust you..." Roman said, looking to Janus, Remus and Patton, who all nodded in approval, Patton with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, I'll do it!" Logan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! One problem! I need you and Jan in the back room." Roman said, making the two frown as they were pulled along.</p><p> </p><p>"Where're we going?" Janus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan was talking Janus through what the letter should say, as Roman was doing his eye shadow. Yeah, Roman was giving Logan a make over.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be afraid."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't stick that in my eye!" Logan whined.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not!" Laughed Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"Like this!" Roman closed his eyes and Logan, without his glasses did best to mimic and continue talking Janus through the letter. "Good..."</p><p> </p><p>"Please, why're you being so nice to me?" Logan asked, making Janus look up.</p><p> </p><p>"'Cause you're letting me. And I like you both... well Janus a little more." Roman blushes, making Janus blush too.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was sat in the closet once again and he scratched his chest sadly.</p><p> </p><p>The door clicked and opened and in walked Remus, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"You lost?" Virgil asked and Remus stared at him with a raised eyebrow, the look was clear and meant one thing. <em>'I've not forgotten about before.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled shyly and looked down, making Remus smile back.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Logan finished off the essay, re-writing it anyway for spelling errors and take make sure it packed a punch, "thanks for the help Janus."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome. Now go get your jock." Smirked then teenager in the hat.</p><p> </p><p>Logan fixes his glasses and walked out. His tie was loose and top button undone and he had dark blue eye shadow in the corner of his eyes and light pink lip gloss.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked up and stared, he jumped down from the railing and walked over, silently in awe.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's arm supported him as he leaned on the wall and Remus kissed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you do that?" Virgil asked, blushing and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." Remus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how you said before, how your parents hate you and are homophobic... Wouldn't I make that worse?" Virgil asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked, then frowned, "do you hate Roman?"</p><p> </p><p>"Truth?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Truth..."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded and said at the same time, with a smile, "no..."</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Roman moved over to Janus, "I wouldn't rip on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'd hope not..." Janus responded, shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked to him, "look... I wanted to know if you was free next Saturday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I'm free." Janus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to go out?... Just us two?" Roman asked, rubbing his neck shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Janus smiled lightly, "I'd love to..."</p><p> </p><p>Roman wrapped his arm around Janus shoulder shyly and Janus leaned closer.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you?" Patton going closer to Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Roman did it!" Logan answered, seeing Patton staring he asked, "what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing's wrong, it's just so different." Patton said with a smile, gesturing around his own face. "You're eyes really pop..." Patton complimented shyly, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that good or bad?" Logan asked shyly, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Patton laughed, "it's good!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Janus smiled at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. a letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The six were walking down the hall, Remus and Virgil, Roman and Janus, Logan and Patton, where they were met by Remy, sweeping up.</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled and nodded at him, waving slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"See ya Logan..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Remy..." Logan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smirked and stopped in front of him, "see you next Saturday!" He walked off.</p><p> </p><p>"You bet!" Remy grinned, his wrist resting on the broom and watched the group walk out the doors.</p><p> </p><p>They jogged down the steps. Romans arm around Janus waist, Remus and Virgil's arms linked and Logan and Patton holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Logan still had Patton's gray jacket over him (not the patched one) and Patton gently kissed him. Logan grinned and back up as Patton's dad pulled up and looked at Patton then Logan. Patton got in his car and they drove off, Logan got in his and they took off home.</p><p> </p><p>Roman stopped with Janus and took out his golden crown pin and put it in Janus hand. He kissed Janus' cheek and got in the car. Janus smiled and went to his car, getting in, pushing the pin through his hat.</p><p> </p><p>Remus took out his pin and attached it to Virgil's jacket and the two kissed softly and Remus got in his car as well. The Royals car left.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled and began walking home, going across the football pitch.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sanders walked into the library, and saw the sheet of paper. He picked up Logan's essay and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Sanders,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each</em>
  <br/>
  <em>one of us...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...is a brain...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...and an athlete...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...and a basket case...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...a prince...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...a flirt...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...and a criminal...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does that answer your question?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the Breakfast Club.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Virgil grinned and thrust his hand in the air in a silent cheer, Logan grinned and pulled his fist down in triumph, Roman and Remus pounded their fists in the air slightly, Patton raised both fists in triumph and Janus pulled his fist towards him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't you, forget about me.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. monday (bonus chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a bonus chapter that most people wanted on WattPad, so AO3 gets the same thing, a bonus chapter. You don't have to read it, but ig you do, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday, and it was exactly how it was on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Roman Royals was at his locker with his friends, talking about the latest shirt and fashions, while also fixing make up.</p><p> </p><p>Remus Royals was smirking at anyone who walked by, leaning on his locker and fixing his eye shadow and hair.</p><p> </p><p>Logan Crofters was in the library, alone and reading a book, it was a random one about space and was enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>Patton Hart was with his friends in the field, playfully fighting with each other, picking on a few nerds who came too close.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil Black was outside behind the bleachers, smoking, with his friends as they talked about guys and girls, and non-binary people they'd fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Janus Copperhead was alone, walking down hallways, head down and dragging his fingers over the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>It was any other day.</p><p> </p><p>Remus turned to his friend, Joan, "hey Joan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Remus! How are ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned, "I'm fine and you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good, I'm good. So? Who you done today?" Joan asked, a regular question they asked Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Remus froze and shrugged, "no one. I'm thinking about giving it up."</p><p> </p><p>"What?! But, it's your thing!" Joan said in shock, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but... Well... there's this guy and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Guy?" Joan asked, wiggling their eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, "yeah, shut up-" He felt a hand slap his butt and his eyes widened, and yelped, jumping in shock, his reaction negative and immediate. He spun round and glared, "what the hell?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry Remus." Mitchell, the school dick, a friend of Virgil's.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you are!" Remus yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Mitchell shrugged, "whatever, come on let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Remus glared, "fuck off, I'm not interested!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't ask if you was, or wasn't interested." Mitchell replied, gripping Remus wrist tightly, and Remus actually panicked, for a second he honestly thought something was going to happen to him, that was until a fist went flying and a loud crack was heard and blood splattered the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your goddamn hands off my boyfriend!" Remus grinned, and flung himself into his saviour, Virgil. Virgil held him close and kissed him softly, "are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled, eyes dreamy, "I'm perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil wrapped an arm around his waist, "come on, I'll walk you to class."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Remus asked, the two already walking down the hall, the crowed that had formed moving away, staring at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Logan, now having enough of reading, walked out to the field, head down, passing Remy as he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Remy."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Logan!"</p><p> </p><p>He continued on his way, now on the field and he bumped into Kai, one of the wrestlers, "what the hell?!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan gulped, "uh, sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>Kai grabbed him, "yeah, you will be sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kai!" Patton yelled, pulling his friend away angrily, "back off!"</p><p> </p><p>"Patton, this nerd ran into me!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton glared, "yes, and I'm sure Logan didn't mean to." He turned to Logan with soft eyes and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Logan's shoulders, "you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I'll walk you too..." Patton looked at Logan expectantly, the two walking down the field and back into the school.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed, "shop."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, the dreaded shop!" Laughed Patton.</p><p> </p><p>Janus continued down the hall, fingers dragging down the lockers, head down, but slowed his pace when he heard talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look, it's that freak." Laughed Valarie, she was friends with Roman.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked up, arms crossed and he smiled, Janus was walking down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"What's he wearing?" Laughed Valarie and Roman glared, Janus tensed and continued to walk.</p><p> </p><p>Roman frowned, "Janus!" He called, rushing over.</p><p> </p><p>Janus paused and looked up, a small smile on his face as Valarie stared in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Can I walk with you?" Roman asked, hand out.</p><p> </p><p>Janus grinned and took his hand, "sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we should get you to your lesson." Roman grinned, making Janus smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>The group sadly didn't see each other until lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil met up with Remus outside his classroom and the two sat together at a lunch table, Virgil's arms around Remus' waist, who sat on Virgil's lap. Roman and Janus walked in next, hand in hand, and Virgil waved them over and the two walked over, sitting down side by side. Logan and Patton walked in next, Patton's arm around Logan's shoulder and Logan leaning into his side and they wandered over to the table, sitting next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Logan immediately began on homework, specifically Shop and sighed, so Virgil leaned over and began helping.</p><p> </p><p>Janus began talking about art, "there's an art exposition coming to town."</p><p> </p><p>"We should go." Roman offered.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked, "you're so cute, it's sickening."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Roman scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled, "thanks Virgil."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem." Virgil offered.</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled, "we're like one happy famILY."</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled and cuddled into his side, "sure."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Sanders walked into the cafeteria and froze, seeing the group of students that previously had a detention, sitting together like old friends, being all couple-y together, well everyone was staring, as before today they never liked each other and would have avoided each other, their groups would never interact, and now...?</p><p> </p><p>The group saw Mr. Sanders and waved sarcastically, sickening, and sarcastic grins on their faces and Remy clapped Thomas' shoulder with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>The Breakfast Club wasn't over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>